Monster
by Shushi Rue
Summary: She was abused by her successful step-father, and kept it a secret for her mother to be happy. She hated him for loving her. She hated him for hating her. Her only use of revenge was falling in love with her father's enemy, with the man she solely abhored
1. New Start

**Author's Note:** _He-yo. So this is my first fanfic that I've actually posted up. So I'm hoping it's good enough to get reviews. I updated it from the last one, since I don't know - I just wanted to change it up a bit. Well I hope you enjoy it, and what not. _

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. __  
><em>

**Chapter One**

A shattering scream echoed throughout the empty house of the Higurashi Shrine. Clatters and bangs disrupted the peaceful silence, causing birds to fly away in haste of fear. Again the shrieking sounded out, but only for a short amount of time. No one was present, no one was there to be frightful of the events happening in the household. No one.

"Stop! I'm sorry!"

One strong strike brought the teenage beauty to her knees, her waves of black falling to cover her painful expression. She was olive skinned, slender with a healthy glow that was now deminishing to a mere glimmer. The man hovered above her,his masculine hand pushing back brown strands of brown hair back in his loose ponytail which dangled over his left shoulder. He snickered maliciously, enjoying the torture of this girl, the innocence of hers crumbling with each plow he delivered. Leaning down, his crimson pupils devoured the sight of her submission and frail state. He pulled her to stand by her hair,exposing two fearful yet angered chocolate hues.

"The next time your school nurse calls to interrupt _my_meeting for a mere bruise, I'll murder you. Do you understand, Kagome?"

Kagome glared at the man with hateful eyes as she held onto her stomach. The 'mere' bruise was a large area of her stromach which now made kagome wince in pain whenever she moved,which didn't really come in handy for her during p.e. Naraku narrowed his eyes as he snapped his fingers, gripping the handful of her hair tighter,retrieving a squeak.

"yes.."

"what? I can't hear you, dear" he threw her across the room,her back coming in complete contact with the wall. A cry was heard, kagome retreating into her fedal position when she fell to the floor.

"Yes! I understand,Naraku! Please...please no more.."

Kagome held back her tears, always refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction. Wiping the small dots of blood off his forearm, Naraku rolled down his silk sleeves and placed his Prada coat on, with no hesitation on calling his driver. Fixing his blood colored tie and wiping his leather shoes, Naraku grabbed his suitcase. He looked down at his accomplishment and grinned coldly, tossing a few hundred bills at her as he trotted to the door.

"Tell your mother you fell down the stairs, get yourself clean,and also remind her I'll be working late."

He left with no other words.

Kagome coughed and gripped the money as she tried not to cry. Her body shook with complete anger. She sat up and leaned against the wall, her eyes glazed over with no emotion while she quickly wiped the stream of blood off the side of her lip. She stared at the empty house that now was hell to her. It used to be sanctuary,but not anymore. How she abhored that man. Glancing at her arms and legs quickly, she made sure there was no bruises. Finding none, her mood lighten a little. He was kind enough to not bruise them,or anywhere visible in that matter. Her face pulsed with the back hands he so loved to use on her,rubbing her cheek,she stood,her first attempt failing her. The eighteen year old let out a soft cry,hugging herself as she hobbled to the kitchen. The doorknob suddenly began fumbling, causing kagome to gasp and quickly fix herself up as she ran to the kitchen,grabbing a water from the fridge. Her mother and siblings walked in with a chatter as they headed for the kitchen,where then shocked expressions were acknowledge by the beaten girl.

"Kagome!" Her mother cried, walking over and lightly brushed her fingertips against her cheek,causing kagome to flinch. 'Fuck. Its bruising...' Kagome thought,how she hated being so easily damaged.

"sweetie,what in the world happened? Why is your lip bleeding? And why is your cheek bruised!"

Both Rin and Souta glanced away,already knowing the answers to their mothers questions. Kagome sighed, pulling away from her mother as she headed upstairs, pressing the cool water bottle against her cheek, the moisture and cold texture aiding her. Her mother quickly followed, making kagome paranoid. Turning to face her mother, she smiled lightly with a small chuckle.

"Clumsy me, I fell down the stairs. I think the hand rail is a little wobbly. Naraku was here so he helped me up. Oh. He left some money and said he'd be working late again." Once again she flashed a big smile and dismissed herself,practically running to her room. Ms. Higurashi blinked and picked up the money, her hand grazing the hand rail. She seemed to be in deep thought until her step-daughter tugged on her sunkissed sweater.

"Momma, I'm hungry."

"Oh! Right. The railing must be old... I'll fix it later," She smiled and patter Rins head as she headed off back into the kitchen. Souta sighed as he watched his mother go, walking over to the couch in the living room, he picked up the plastic vase and flower from the wood floor, placing it back on the coffee table. He knew their step-father was the cause for his elders sister change in demeanor,but he couldn't understand how his naive mother couldn't connect the dots.

**-[Two months later]******

"Kagome, Mom wants you to pack faster."

Kagome sighed and glanced at the fourteen year old that stood in her doorway. She was annoyed at the pestering from her siblings, and honestly wanted to say a thing or two,but decided to hold her tongue. Shoving a last minute tee shirt into her yellow backpack, she stood with hands on her hips as she looked directly at her step-sister.

"I'll be down in a minute,'Kay Rin?"

"Okay," She mumbled as she took her leave,stopping midway,Rin peaked into her sisters room and smiled,"By the way, you look great in tank tops." She left,leaving kagome with a small smile. Its been a while since she actually were something like this, she guessed she should be thankful to Naraku for being merciful. He's been less brutal with the beatings and bruises on her arms. Sighing, she sat down on her bed and pulled out her cellphone, dialing quickly.

"Hello?"

Kagome smiled at the sweet,stern voice that answered.

"Weeelll,Im leaving in a few seconds, promise to visit?"

"Of course! I can't leave you alone the whole summer."

"Sango,You're the best. Don't forget. Okay, I got to go.."

"Saiyanora,little miko."

**Beep. Click.**

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed a litte as she shoved her phone into her back pocket. She grabbed her things and ran down stairs, she knew as soon as she ran out that white wore out wooden door, she'd be free.

Free from School.

Free from merciless beatings.

Free from.._him._


	2. Coincidence

**Author's Note: **_Second Chapter... Yay! .p._

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mio. _

**Chapter Two**

The sky ran past the window at a frantic pace, clouds slowly formed into misinterpreted forms while the scenery did its best to stay out of the casted down shadows. Kagome watched outside carefully from the backseat as she listened to her iPod. Her brown eyes entranced with the new environment that flew by her window with its perfect weather. She smiled slightly and moved some black strands behind her ear.

"Sweetheart, wake up Rin please, we're here."

Kagome threw her earphones aside and leaned over to the slumbering girl who rested against her. Her black bangs covering her eyes. She looked alike kagome when she was about her age, even the attitude was slightly on target. Kagome grinned as she pinched the girls nose, waiting a few moments for a reaction. Rin twitched slightly, starting to find it hard to breathe. Startled, she instantly woke up, pulling away from her elder sisters grip.

"Kagome! A subtle nudge would've sufficed!" Rin growled, swatting kagomes arm as she sent a cold glare at her. Kagome, along with Souta, only laughed.

"She's awake momma" Kagome stated proudly.

"Don't worry, Rin. She'll hit puberty eventually and mature more" Souta teased.

Kagome scoffed, glancing away as she looked at the neighborhoods they drove passed. Souta was sixteen now, so obviously he'd be a little annoying, though she did enjoy having their bonding moments like so. The car came to a sudden halt and was parked in an unfamiliar driveway. As they all stepped out, Kagome stared at the couldersack they had arrived to. The neighborhood was so surreal, filled with playful children and five of the most 'House-Wives' houses ever. It's like she walked into a scene of a reality show.

"Look, there's your Uncle Haku" Ms. Higurashi pointed out.

A man around his thirties stood on his porch of his two story home. He looked to seem like a kind man, waving hello with his paw like hand. Getting closer, Kagome watched her mother greet the man first. She thought he looked exhausted and sleep-deprived. Soon it was her turn to greet the giant.

"Well, It's great to finally meet you!" Haku boomed, pulling kagome into a bear hug. She couldn't help, but laugh and embrace her uncle. This aura, this new environment was so much different then back home. She was grateful. He smelt like spices with a husky tone to it, like her father did. Setting her down, her uncle only grinned.

"So where's this big shot husband of yours, honey?" He asked Ms. Higurashi as he helped with the luggage into the house.

"Oh. He stayed behind to work. You know how Presidents of companies are, busy." She smiled.

Kagome winced at the mention of her step-father. She couldn't stand hearing of him. Ignoring their conversation, Kagome, Souta, and Rin gawked at the interior decorating of his home. It was so extravagant. Kagome has never really seen anything like it; leather furniture, vanilla carpeting, eggshell colored walls, glass tables, flat screen TVs, and a futuristic kitchen any cook would die for. Come on! There was a freaking spiral stair case reeling up beside the entrance of the house.

"Daniela's up stairs, right? I'll be back."

smiled and headed upstairs to where the taunting noises of an infant crying lead to.

"Eeek! Your dog is adorable!" Rin cried as she cuddled against an oversized black Labrador. Uncle Haku laughed as Souta patted the dog and Kagome looked in slight amusement.

"That's Ichigo. He was a gift from Daniela's' father from America."

"So Aunt Daniela is half American and Japanese?"

Uncle Haku winked at Kagome,"Heh, I like me my exotic women."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. Her Uncle proceeded to show them to their rooms which would be downstairs. Luckily he had enough for each to have their own. The rooms were as amazing as the whole house, each with a different theme, which intrigued Kagome. Soon after, the girl grew curious and headed upstairs, creeping slowly as only whispers were her guide. She came to the master bedroom at the end of the hall and knocked, a melodic voice granting her access in. She was greeted with her mother cradling the newborn in her arms, so naturally.

"Why, hello there! Is this Kagome,Shu-suh?"

nodded and motioned Kagome towards them. Kagome did as she was motioned to, the woman who laid in bed watching her. She was beautiful, her eyes were something her mother referred to as, 'a person overfilling with aquatic nature,' her hair were curls of chocolate delight, rapping over her shoulders and pillow, and her skin glowed with health. Kagome was somewhat envious of the child and it's mother. A warm touch brought Kagomes eyes to her Aunt who smiled with such kindness,Kagome could only smile back.

"She's beautiful.."Daniela said, her hand patting Kagomes palm gently. Ms. Higurashi smiled to the compliment proudly. She then leaned over and handed Kagome the infant. Kagome tensed up, her arms embracing the child. She awed at the new born, she was so pretty.

"Her name is Midoriko,after our grandmother, "explained .

"Grandmother would've loved to seen her." Daniela sighed.

Kagome only nodded and nuzzled Midorikos cheek. So soft and sweet smelling, soon the infant began to squirm in her arms.

"She's hungry" Daniela stated, sitting up as Kagome handed her the baby.

"Sweetie, How about you go to the grocery store and buy some fresh ingredients for me. Your Uncle Haku must miss a home cooked meal" Mrs. Higurashi joked and handed kagome the car keys. Daniela smacked her cousins arm playfully as she breastfed Midoriko.

"Sure, where's the store around here, Aunt?

* * *

><p>Kagome adjusted everything to her comfort and looked in her rearview mirror as she backed out of the driveway, turned the wheel, and drove off into the directions her aunt simplified for her.<p>

Two lefts.

One right.

Straight down past the post office.

Second building to the right.

_Easy enough _she thought while turning up the volume on her stereo. She loved the music booming. As she drove, her mind back tracked to her boyfriend of two years, Hojo. They always spent summer together, but not this year. Hopefully Yumi wouldn't steal him away and Sango could keep an eye on him before visiting her. She laughed, realizing she was more concerned with her best friend getting here then losing a long lasted relationship. Why should she? Kagome only said yes to date him from pity. He wasn't really her type. Yeah, Hojo was a sweet-boy, smart, and athletic, the kind of boy her father and step-father approved of. So, suppose those were her only reasons to stay with him.

"Wouldn't be much of a loss," She told herself as she stopped at a red light. Opening the window, she enjoyed the light breeze. It bothered her how the air conditioner broke. Crappy car. Sighing, she waited for the light to change green, going over the directions in her mind as she played with the wrist- bands that covered the finger imprints of her step- fathers firm hold.

A few moments later, she was drawn back to reality by the car behind her to go. Kagome blushed slightly, unaware of the light. Flustered she pressed on the gas and tried to move fast. A sudden gasp erupted from her as she stomped on the brake, seeing a boy standing in the middle of the road. Her car relapsed back from the lunge it plowed into.

Kagome leaned back into her seat, panting as she placed a hand on her forehead. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest, she worried it might jump out. Looking out the cars glass window, she was surprised to see the male still standing there, he seemed fine, a bit ticked off, but still intact. Great. There might be no law suit. Stepping out of the small Honda, Kagome slammed the door, rage filling her. The car behind her honked, which she only flipped off and yelled to go around. Her attention went directly to the male who stood stiff as a statue.

"What the hell is your goddamn problem!Move out of the fucking street, asshole!"

He stayed silent, piercing her with his darkened colored hues. Soon a growl erupted from his chest which cause Kagome to jump back a bit. He pushed passed her, nudging Kagome towards the car.

"Pay more fucking attention when you're driving, stupid cunt" He snarled.

Kagome leaned against her car, her body trembling with anger as she tried calling herself. Growling, she ran a hand through her hair and shouted towards the direction the grueling male walked off to.

"Fuck you, Dickhead!"

She got into the car and leaned against the seat. Groaning softly she finally relaxed herself and drove off to buy groceries. She never really did notice the dent in the hood of her car.

-***[ .BAAA]***

"I'm telling you, Sango, this guy dented my car with his fucking hand. The prick better hide."

Kagome vented out after discovering the dent two weeks later. It didn't really surprised Sango, she always thought Kagome was oblivious at certain times. Smiling, her best friend threw a pillow at her.

"Let's go out to eat. I'm starving and I saw a restaurant on my way here that looked pretty good."

Sango stood and stretched, causing Kagome to wince every time a muscle of hers sounded off. Her expression always entertained Sango. Both girls shared a laugh and headed out for the evening while her mother went out with the family. Kagome was so much happier now that Sango arrived. She needed some R and R with someone she knew she could trust with anything, no matter what. They've been like sisters since kindergarten. It's hard even now to separate them.

"Hm. Rocco's. Nice."

Sango smiled slightly as she mused at the name of the restaurant above her. Kagome thought it looked more like a regular diner, but her mind changed once they entered the establishment. It was so misleading. Every table had a white or maroon linen cloth draped over it with either a center piece or lovely candles. The rooms were dimly lit by beautiful chandeliers that hung above in their diamond glory which gave the atmosphere of a mysterious, but romantic time. The walls were stained with blood red paint and lined with white engravings of random things that Kagome honestly couldn't pick out.

"I feel so underdressed…Can we go somewhere else?.." whined Kagome as she tugged down her black tank top and brown shorts. Today was hot and the only thing really fully covered were her feet that wore grey converse.

"No, You look great! Don't worry about it." Sango smiled as she turned her attention to the Hostess which wore all black with a white waist apron, "Table for two please."  
>"Right this way."<p>

As the hostess led them to a table, Kagome kept fumbling with her shirt. She glanced over at Sango as she tried to avert the odd gazes from the other customers who were finely dressed with Dolce & Cabana or something like Prada. Sango looked ready for this place, she seems to always dress in fine clothing, with her red stilettos, black skinny jeans, and flow top the gripped her waist, but relaxed at her shoulders and neck. Sango was always elegant no matter what.

"Thank you…what?" She asked, fixing her ponytail as she glanced at Kagomes admiring stare.

"Oh, nothing…Nothing." Kagome blushed slightly and shrugged as she looked at the menu.

"InuYasha.."

A slight annoyed growl came from the male who leaned against the wall near the kitchen. Today wasn't his day at all, first some chick hits him with her damn car a few weeks ago, and now some cheap sake jipped him tip. The bastard. InuYasha stood, his posture straightening as he loosened his tie a bit more, detesting the waiter wardrobe. He felt like a Penguin, but he was still a good looking one. He fixed his black vest, adjusting the cufflinks on his cuffs. Black slacks and shoes with a white waist apron finished off his look.

"InuYasha…"

"What?" He gruffly mumbled out as his patience thinned. A grin appeared on the males lips as he approached the already annoyed male with a hopeful expression. Miroku, InuYashas right hand man, yet annoying roommate and co-worker, came up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. His blue bead eyes were always sparking up some sort of emotion, and his cropped hair was long enough to hide his excessively pierced ears.

"Would you be so kind as to take my tables for my break?" He pleaded.

"Hell no. I hate your customers as much as I hate mine."

"Fine, Fine. Just take the new table. Thanks I'll owe ya!"

InuYasha was about to protest until the Lech ran off for his break. He growled and muttered something incoherent as he tied his hair back into a ponytail. Brushing past other waiters, he grabbed a pad and pen, shoving it into his aprons pockets and hustled, gracefully, towards the table. InuYasha was an expert at his job, a delight to have, as some past customers stated. His professionalism was beyond compatible. Never has he misbehaved, if he wanted a job, he couldn't.

"Good evening, and welcome to Rocco's. I'll be your server for the evening, my name is InuYasha. Have you ladies decided on beverages and while we're on the subject, shall we just have dinner, or three courses?" He asked fluently, his pad of paper and pen ready. His eyes glanced around, he smelled a familiar scent..

"I'll have a coke, please, and we'll just have dinner." Sango replied with a small smile as she handed him the menu.

Kagome blinked as the waiters voice barely registered into her mind. She looked up and gasped softly. She remembered him, the voice most of all, but couldn't remember until she matched the face. _And there's the face! _Her mind screamed. Sango was confused through the whole scene playing before her. All this over being asked what she wanted to drink and eat? InuYasha glanced up from his pad and looked in the direction of the sharp gasped that caused him to jump back the slightest. He took a step back. It was her. The girl who had the nerve to confront him after hitting him with her goddamn car. Suppressing a growl, he was about to turn and leave to get miroku before losing his job, but the damn girl stood up abruptly, her hands slamming down onto the table, her silverware clattering in the process. She was visibly angry.

"YOU!—You dented my car! You Ass!" Her voice raised higher with each word that slipped out her lips. Sango tensed up after hearing murmurs around them, with slight embarrassment she grabbed kagomes wrist.

"Ka-kagome..calm down! You're making a scene!" She whispered, urging the girl desperately to calm down. Kagome wouldn't have it. She was the type to tell someone what she had on her mind. This guy made no difference. Her fists balled up, perfectly demonstrating her attempt of restraint. Her imagination ran wild with the thought of grabbing the porcelain plate in front of her and smashing it in his perfectly..sculpted..face?

Before InuYasha could release a misinterpreted remark, Miroku waltzed in and pulled him aside, flashing a signature smile at the two girls. Sango eyed the man suspiciously, her grip loosening up on her friends wrist. Kagome slowly began to calm down as her fuel burned out, she became even minded and regrettably allowed her doe eyes to roam the room, landing on the new waiter who intervened in the situation. Slowly with embarrassment and a pink streak appearing on her features, she melted into her seat, ashamed of her actions in such a public affair. How could she allow her anger to get the better of her? Impossible. Soon the boy with the low ponytail and amazing colored hues spoke after his throat was cleared.

"Well.. you ARE a feisty one," he smiled, slightly bowing to kagome," I am sorry for any trouble my co-worker may have started, miss, but may I also recommend that next time you take the yelling outside? Or perhaps just somewhere private?" He looked at her, though with a teasing tone to his charming vocals.

"No-I..," kagome sighed and glanced down at the menu, the judgmental gazes burning into her head. Sango was bemused by the change in behavior. No one other than herself was able to tame the tantrums of this girl, and yet one look from a complete stranger subdued her. Interesting indeed. Miroku kept his smile and straightened his posture, his hands reaching behind and gestured the confused co-worker to hand him the pad and pen. InuYasha did so, his eyes averting from the cold glare that 'kagome' girl was now giving him. One look like that sent him in a cold sweat, causing him to step back in slight fear.

Glancing at Sango, he viewed the order of coke and guessed it would be hers, smiling he turned to the blushing companion," Well, seeing that there' s an obvious problem with your waiter, I'd be honored to serve you ladies," he readied his pen," so, so far we have an order for a coke, and what would the beautiful feisty one like?"

"Ice tea please.." She squeaked, handing her menu to him.

"Ice tea it is. Excuse us."

Turning around, Miroku grabbed InuYashas shoulder and led him out of his predicament. In a way, he was grateful and mostly relieved, but that girl who had the audacity to publicly humiliate him in his own domain, no, she fucked badly. As soon as the two passed through the revolving doors that led its way into the kitchen, Miroku let out a burst of laughter, leaning against the wall for support while Inu erupted in a frantic rant of rage. He snarled, punching the wall only inches besides miroku's head as he released his stress slowly. Miroku only chuckled now, pushing past a fuming Inu. He began preparing the drinks.

"That girl really knew how to put you in place. Her friend though.. is amazingly gorgeous. Don't you think—"

"That's the bitch that ran me over, and you're praising her ability to trash talk me?"

Miroku shrugged him off and balanced the drinks on a disk, leaving the angered male to fume in his own agenda. He walked out and arrived at their table, setting down the drinks in front of each. Kagome only stayed silent, knowing she had already ruined everyone else's dinner, she might as well behave for the remainder of the time.

"So, how about dinner?" Miroku asked.

Kagome didn't have much of an appetite, thus ending up twirling her fork aimlessly around the string pasta that was drowned in a mushroom glazed sauce with spices that filled her senses. She felt so bad to let the food go to waste, it looked so good. Sango on the other hand enjoyed her lobster in peace, occasionally glancing up at her with only short- one sentence statements. She was pissed. The atmosphere through it all was dense, it bothered kagome, she was so relieved when they were leaving. She paid for the dinner, of course, as her way of making up for the way she acted earlier.

Miroku watched the girls leave along with a doggy bag. He smiled, his eyes glancing toward a certain male who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in disgust. His god-like features scrutinized. Chuckling, miroku only shook his head as he walked over, ignoring the grudgingly scowl on his friends face. Raising a hand he began waving slowly," Avoir,madamoiselles! It's been a pleasurable evening!". Both Kagome and Sango looked back before leaving the establishment and gave the expression of dumbfoundedness. Sango only rolled her eyes and left, coming to the conclusion that the waiter was an attention whore. In one swift movement, Miroku bowed, forcefully pushing InuYasha to do the same with the help of his hand. Kagome blinked and return the gesture, quickly leaving.

"What the hell! Why?" InuYasha quickly pulled away and snarled, "You know, I should go out there and-"

"But you won't. Why, you may ask? Because my dear friend, you're too forgiving."

"Tch. Fuck that. " The hanyou threw off his apron as he loosened his tie, walking out to catch that girl.

"Ugh, not now.."Miroku whined, shortly pursuiting after.

Kagome leaned against the brick wall of Rocco's as she waited for Sango to come around with the car. She never understood how a one horse town could lack parking spaces. Looking up, she began adoring the mixtures of hues in the sky, the sun was now setting and the temperature was cooling down.

"Thank god.."she smiled, shutting her eyes for a moment until the distinctive noise of footsteps and the gut wrenching smell of tobacco caused her to look up to find an ominous man standing in front of her. Kagomes breathe hitched up in her chest, her throat feeling like it was closing up. Dark blue eyes, cold and unloving, shot down at her, his onyx locks cascading behind him in an elongated braid that suited his black suit. His stature was something she knew very well, and his demanding presence only convinced her more. She pressed herself against the wall, feeling like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"That was quite the show you put on in there"

"Bankotsu..."she muttered shakily.

"You know, I'm down here for a meeting with a client for your father," he continued, blowing out a ball of smoke, "Wonder how daddy would react knowing his step-daughter was acting rather improper around his clients."

Kagome tensed up as she thought about the brutality her step-father was capable of. He was imaginative, and could accomplish the fantasies quickly. The image made her involuntarily shake, waves of terror hitting her one after the other with no intention of stopping. Bankotsu only watched, his eyes fixated on the beauty beforehand. So fragile, easy to most likely break in. He was obviously enjoying this .

"Hey!"

His eyes trailed off to the gruff interruption. Sango stood behind the two waiters, all with concerned expressions written on their faces. The one that took action was the dark haired boy who walked towards them. His peculiar globes intimidating the male. He glanced at kagome, who honestly looked like she'd just seen the devil in the flesh. His hand slowly wrapped around her wrist gently, retrieving a flinch. He tried to be gentle as possible, pulling her close to him as his anger was now all directed towards the man that caused this. Bankotsu eyed the girl who simply took haven into the dog demons arms. It bothered him slightly, some disgust in him rising. InuYasha cleared his throat, retrieving the man's attention.

"Problem here, sir?" He asked, the words spitting out like venom. Bankotsu only chuckled, shaking his head as he took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it down and putting it out.

"None whatsoever." He remarked, brushing passed the group with his hands retreating to his pockets, "Oh, kagome, You should take in consideration of the filth you choose to socialize with."With a chuckle, he began walking off back into the restaurant to rejoin his meeting. InuYasha was tensed throughout the whole one-sided conversation, he was well aware of the girl he held and refused to let go until he felt her relax. Kagome on the other hand grew completely angered. Before she saw the demon walk in, she dashed towards him, fuming.

"Kagome..!" Sango pleaded, her worried eyes becoming obsessively strained.

"Bankotsu!" She yelled, clenched fists.

"Hm? Decided you want to have some fun, eh Higur-"

Skin contact echoed through the buildings, kagome retreating her hand as it pulsed with satisfaction.

"You goddamn pompous prick! Who I associate with has nothing to do with any of your business! Fuck off!" She growled.

"Kagome!" Sango was astonished by the sudden heroism her best friend demonstrated, but she knew the stupid choice she made would kill her. The irritated man growled, his eyes narrowing into two blue slits as his hand latched onto the girls neck, the urge to squeeze was nothing short then an action away, but then what would become of him? If he were to pulverize his employers prize possession, he'd be out of the job for sure. References wouldn't be great neither. Kagome squirmed under him.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

With no other warning, Bankotsu's gut met with the iron fist of someone's fury. Kagome fell back, Sango automatically at her side, her eyes and hands gently examining the girl's neck.

"InuYasha, stop that solves nothing!" Miroku warned, attempting to cut in the now fight between the two raged fever demons. In all honesty, he was in no mood to lose his head today.

"Fucking bastard!"

Punch. Kick. Crack?

"Stupid half-breed! Get the hell off me!"

Punch. Punch. Broken nose.

Close to the final plow to InuYasha's face, Miroku quickly caught Bankotsu's hand, grabbing both gentlemen's attention.

"Now, I'm sure we don't need publicity of this kind. InuYasha, please get off."

"The fucking ass had the nerve to hurt that stupid wench and you're telling me to stop!" InuYasha fumed, taken aback of the sudden plea.

"You have such a talent to state the obvious, but yes. Yes I am."

Growling, InuYasha hesitated- taking a moment to shove his fist into the man's face beneath him.

"INUYASHA"

"You son-of-a-!" Bankotsu snarled and held his now oozing nose. Satisfied, InuYasha got off with more than enough ease. He was slightly pleased with himself from the results. As he watched his friend kindly help the demon into the building.

"This is fucking bullshit!- Don't touch me! Where's your manager! Your supervisor? The head fucking hancho of this goddamnn facility!"

Miroku cleared his throat and gestured toward his friend," I'm afraid he's the one responsible for your injuries, sir." With that, Bankotsu stormed off into the restroom, revenge not so far from mind.

"Kagome.. you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Sango questioned, looking at her as a hand gingerly cupped her cheek. Kagome blinked and completely relaxed. She couldn't forget the feeling in his arms, she felt beyond safe in his hold, she was even clinging to the male. Confused, she shook her head, pulled away and nodded, heading towards the 1971 bug Chevrolet. Sango sighed and followed, only stopping to grab the forgotten doggy bag.

"Hey, is she alright?" InuYasha asked, approaching the girl as he popped his shoulder back into its socket. Kagome coughed as she waited in the car. Sango glanced at him, walking towards the car with the male following. Looking between the two, she only replied with an uncertain nod of the head.

"Yeah, she's alright. Thanks for what you did."

"Feh." He looked over to the kagome girl, catching a smidge of a glimpse of the finger marks around her neck.

"She's fine." Sango reassured, intervening in his view, starting the run down car. Kagome kept her eyes averted, almost in a trance.

"See ya." Sango signaled goodbye, driving off. InuYasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He noticed now he could've trashed the other guy when he was holding onto her, but she held him back, she made him not want to, protecting her seemed like his first priority that sent alarms throughout his consciousness. He guessed that was nothing new.. right?

"Damn."

"Hey, Inu! Your brother's on the line."

"On cue as always, Sesshomaru." InuYasha sighed and jogged back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_We appreciate your investments. _


	3. Soon to be

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for the reviews! Motivation right there for sure, got me all happy lolol. Anyways, here's chapter three. Not much to say on it besides that I'm sorry for it being short. _

**Disclaimer:** _You know it. _

**Chapter Three**

Naraku shuffled through papers, scanning the fine print before actually signing off on anything. The office he resided in was quiet, the only noise heard was his pen tapping continuously on his redwood desk. Over the time, he came to be quite content with the solitude he's had since his family left. No clingy wife, misbehaved brats, or that adolescent girl.. the thought made him chuckle. He shook his head as he leaned back in to his cushioned desk chair, plopping his legs onto his desk. It's been at the most two years since his marriage to the widow Higurashi. Naraku only did it for his benefit, of course, but also for the fact that he was always jealous of his co-worker, the late Higurashi. Besides that, his wife was pretty cute, but her daughter was what he wanted.

Over time, he molded Kagome to be his prize possession, his trophy child. All of his peers were envious of his step-daughter, only making him popular. Yet, she was stubborn, something he assumed she inherited from her father. "No matter. I'll make you submissive yet, just like your mother". A smug little grin crossed the man's lips, a delighted sensation awakening inside his being as he reminisced the past few 'disciplinary' act he committed to kagome. The moment soon coming to an end when the intercom on his desk buzzed. Annoyed, he quickly sat properly, moving some loose strands of his wavy brown hair out of his face, he pressed on the button to speak to his secretary.

"What is it, Kagura?" He nearly barked out.

"Mr. Kouki is on line one. He says it's urgent. He does sound pretty pissed."

He sighed and gripped a slight bundle of his hair. Ending the conversation with no other mention, he picked up the phone, only assuming the idiot must've lost the new clients.

"Kouki, swear to kami, if you fucked this up, I'll personally make sure you're castrated."

"It's Kagome. She's here -.."

Naraku's eyes only seemed glare in angry and disbelief as he listened to the uncomforting tale Bankotsu had to share concerning his daughter and a waiter. He could honestly care less about Kouki getting his ass handed to him, and he would make sure to re-schedule the meeting himself to ensure his clients. When all was said and done, Naraku dismissed the call, slamming it back into its receiver. He was pissed. His trophy daughter now truly a rebellious child that did not know how to behave in society. He assumed that his absence in her life was the cause. The man smirked quite maliciously, he swore kagome would never forget he still rules by early morning tomorrow.

A knock and entrance of a wind demon caused the male to glance up, watching her sigh.

"Really? I have to get you a new phone, that's the sixth one this week, Naraku. Can't you take your anger out on something else?" She whined, closing the door behind her as she walked closer to place down a pile of new forms. Naraku threw the papers off his desk and only gave her concerning look that would cause any women to quiver in need. Kagura swallowed back her remarks as her employer forcefully bent her over his desk.

"The fuck are you waiting for then, Ms. Kaze? Help me release some anger."

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful afternoon, the baby was soundly as she slept in her swing. Souta was playing video games in the living room while Rin played with Ichigo, and the adults were in the kitchen cooking, well except for Haku. Kagome was in her room, staring at her ceiling as she listened intently to the children outside playing and the birds chirping along to eat the cicadas. She was trying to remember the last time she felt so comfortable, so unaffected of fear, stress, being perfect. Last night she came home and ran to her room, already trying to overcome the anxiety attack she was having. It started in Sango's car, right after they left the restaurant, the thought of her step-father finding out exactly what she did, who she was with… he'd kill her, or punish her close to where she wished she was dead.<p>

"Hey.. kagome?" Sango entered the girls room slowly, worried to know how her friend was doing. Kagome sat up slowly, leaning into the comfort of her large pillows.

"Hey budddddyyyyy~" She cooed, smiling cutely as she closed the door and entered.

"Hey.." Kagome responded nonchalantly. Her fingers lightly caressed the finger marks on her neck. This didn't really anger her, just annoyed her. She was going to have to find a way to hide her neck.

"We can use cover up for that." Sango answered, as if she knew exactly what was going through her mind. Kagome was grateful. Sango, even though she always protested to helping her hide her injuries, did so for her and Mrs. H. She always said eventually she'd have to tell, and kagome knew, she just wasn't looking forward to it.

"So, you want to go out? We can go visit that old lady down the street. She seems to like you a lot. Maybe she'll cheer ya up."

Kagome glanced at the girl who played with her cherished teddy bear.

"…Alright, let me borrow your make-up."

Kaede was an elderly women of seventy-six. She was cute though, short and hunched over with an eye patch over her right eye. She told kagome that she lost it to blindness, but kagome always felt the cause was something else. Kaede was grey haired and had a long braid, which kagome loved. She also enjoyed the fact that she reminded her of her grandpa. So she was never really homesick. Kaede lived two houses down, and only had one child, who in turn passed away from child birth, leaving an eager Kaede more than happy to raise her grandchild. Since the father was incompetent to do so.

"Kagome!" The orange haired boy jumped on kagome the minute she entered the household. She gladly embraced the young boy.

"Shippou!" She smiled and held him for a minute. He was just so cute.

"well, hello again, Ms. Higurashi," Kaede smiled as she hobbled from the kitchen," And to ye to Ms. Kujo."

Sango couldn't help but laugh softly, she found the walk of Kaede to be quite funny, charming even. She waved hello as she ruffled shippou's head. Walking into the cozy home living room, they sat down and got comfortable for the time being as Kaede went back to stewing up her sweet smelling soup. Shippou clung to Kagome, he always said she reminded him of his mother, and Kaede would always agree to that, but all kagome could really do was smile a little, feeling slight guilt for reminding them of their loved one.

"Kagome.."

She blinked and looked at the small child that had his face scrunched up in a rather disgusted way. He sniffed and sneezed lightly, rubbing his nose. Kagome eyed the boy suspiciously then glanced at herself, maybe he was allergic to Ichigo? But she hadn't touched him in forever.

"You smell different. Like another person. Did you get a boyfriend?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in jealousy. Sango laughed and watched kagome for her response.

"Wha—" She looked at them confused, she always seemed to forget how Shippou was a fox demon. He seemed so normal, despite his peculiar eyes that weren't hidden by Kaede's magical charm," No, I don't. "

"Maybe he's sniffing that waiter. His cologne must've rubbed off on you." Sango explained as she watch Shippou relax slightly, he was becoming quite the little stinker with his possessive ways with kagome. Shippou only grunted gently as he returned to his place hugging kagome.

"How old are you now, Shippou?" Sango asked.

"Ten, why?"

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be all clingy with Kagome-Chan?" She teased. Shippou only blushed lightly and ignored her comment as Kaede walked in with bowls of soup. She was very kind, always taking care of them like they were her own. I guess it seemed natural enough. Hours must've passed by, to which were all full of laughter and bonding. Kagome loved it all, but sadly it was time to return home, and Sango had a long drive to get back.

"Ye always welcome to our home, visit again sometime."  
>"I'll make sure of that. Bye Kaede, be good Shippou."<br>"Bye Guys! Thank you for the meal, Kaede-san."

Sango smiled and held kagomes hand as they walked back to the Aigyou residence. They haven't held hands since elementary school, where Sango kicked the two boys asses for picking on her. Kagome smiled. Reaching the house, Sango hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Listen, Kid. You call me as soon as you get home." Kagome said, smiling lightly as she mocked the usual saying of her best friends. Sango laughed and nodded.

"I will, as soon as I get there. Take care, and call me when you need me to speed race down here, kay?"

With settled agreements, the girls parted, smiling with slight regret. Kagome was going to miss her best friend, though it wasn't going to bother her much. She'd get to see her again soon enough. Yawning, she waited to see the tail lights of her friends car to vanish before tailing back to her room. Everyone seemed to be asleep, which surprised kagome, it was only… midnight. Hm. Treading to her room, she quietly closed the door and belly flopped on her bed, wiggling out of her shoes. This was comforting, the silence. It made her tired, but whenever she closed her eyes, two other ones haunted her; red once and midnight blue ones. She preferred the blue ones, they always astonished her. Causing her to shiver to her delight. It was the waiter's, she knew that, but she also knew that she hated him. Despite the heroic act.

"I shouldn't.. not like I'll see him again." She sighed and nuzzled her pillow, drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_We appreciate your investments._


	4. Here we go

**Author's Note:** _Oi. Just wanted to say I really appreciate the reviews. Some are very helpful and I want to apologize in advance for the grammar mistakes and word skips. I'll fix that right away when I get the chance. Anyways, keep it coming guys. Today I got two chapters done. I really don't know where it's going, but I'ma keep throwing it out there. On the second note, I need a beta reader. Anyone looking for hire? _

**Disclaimer: **_I wish my imagination was AS good. _

**Chapter 4**

She stayed silent while her step-father paced in front of her. Ten minute. He's been pacing for five, and scaring her shit-less for the other remaining five. Kagome had been blessed with the visit of her step-father, who gradually invited himself in as he found out that the family went out to fish, Kagome only declined the invitation due to the fact that she hated fishing. She hadn't believed he would ever come to Kanto, not when it's the business seasons. Meetings and what not. Her breathe hitched in her chest, she held it there and briefed herself once he turned to face her.

"Kagome, you do understand why I'm here and why I'm upset, don't you?" He asked, his tone of voice distasted with anger. Kagome scolded herself, pleaded her mind to allow her to breath. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly, her brown eyes addressing his violet red hues.

"Good. You understand that your behavior was completely unacceptable and deserves punishment as my compensation".

The last statement was told in content, it disgusted her. Kagome only choked back some whines, this punishment would be harsh, she knew that, but knowing for his security, it wouldn't harm her face, neck, or forearms.

"Naraku, I-it wasn't totally my fault. That waiter—"  
>"Enough! That's no excuse for your behavior!" His backhand met her cheek. She tensed, quickly turning away as her cheek swelled red. That only seemed to agitate him. Clenching a handful of hair, he pulled her to stand and smacked her a few more times. He quickly got bored of it, and in one quick movement, he threw her to the wall across the room. Kagome held it all in, her face only twisted in slight pain, but she refused to demonstrate weakness. Getting up slowly, using the wall as her support, she held her stomach as it stung. She heard his chuckle, only making her gut twist. Here it came…<p>

Mid day was silent in the Aigyou resident. The cicadas chirped in the summer breeze, and the trees danced gallantly in there domain. In the eggshell home, a girl lay quietly in her room, on her bed. Her once passionate eyes were now dull and clueless. They only gazed outside the window, not even hoping, but begging for her body to recuperate as quickly as she could, to make it heal faster before anyone came. After a few minutes, she forced herself up and grunted from the ripple of pain washing over her. Crippled, she clenched her bloodied shirt, awaiting the subsiding of the internal stings. Taking slow and easy breathes, she waddled to the bathroom.

Naraku had left once satisfied with his just beating on his 'trophy daughter'. She hated him, so badly, the frustration cause her to always cry. As much as she always tried to fight back, her step-father overpowered her, he was a demon none the less, and accepted by all because he looked so normal. Kagome stripped down to her underwear, staring at her body. A large bruise was located on the arc of her back and side of her stomach, infecting her hip and ribs. She suspected a broken rib or two, and was right on the dot. His fingers were imprinted on her arms and hips to her thighs. She rubbed her swollen cheek from the throbbing sensation of his back hands.

"It was the last one for awhile.." She assured herself as she got into the hot shower to clean herself up.

"He was kind enough to kick me onto the bed at least," She scoffed sarcastically, laying her forehead against the cool surface of the shower wall.

* * *

><p>"That girl, she has quite the affect on you."<p>

"Shut the hell up."

The Takahashi brothers stood silently among the photographers and news journalists that seem to have imploded and multiply in the conference room of their corporation. Annoying men and women, asking ridiculously absurd questions that's of no importance to the products, chains, and business they did. InuYasha growled lowly, the tie frustrating him, though he was told not to loosen it, thus he didn't.

"Sesshomaru- Senpai! How do you plan to sell your company's products when consumers prefer the substitute of OniCorp to yours?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and approached the mic, standing broadly with the same exasperated expression; dull and emotionless. That was one trait InuYasha admired of his brother. With cool composure, he answered.

"While OniCorp is substituting our products, it is also complementing them and raising the demand curve. Research has proved that no matter the price, the consumers taste is more towards high quality produced items, not just cheap duplicates. Our products are stabled, well produced, and effective. Once the number of consumers realize this with advertising and their future expectations, our product will sell and be raised in demand."

InuYasha stayed silent, fully understanding the thorough explanation his brother delivered. The journalist thanked Sesshomaru and sat down, it was his turn and he fully knew it.

"InuYasha- Senpai, the image of Takahashi Industry is the important role used to advertise your business. It's renowned and well known. How do you expect to keep it that way and fulfill your father's legacy when you're seen in food service and harassing an employee from your competition? Is it truly a battle between companies?"

InuYasha froze. Shit, they all saw that, he hadn't known that guy harassing kagome worked for OniCorp, and being a waiter is just a stress- inducing reliever. A hobby, he guessed. Fuck, he had no clue on how to respond, inhaling he opened his mouth.

"I won't apologize for defending a defenseless girl from that was outside my establishment that our industry owns. It was plausible, and in defending distance. As for my food service affair, that currently lies under personal matters," he paused and glanced over the sea of reporters, "I work to relieve stress and keep busy, I'm sure many of you can understand that. While it's true, I own Takahashi Inc. I don't need a reason to want to work outside, Thank you."

Quickly returning to his seat, the assistant shot up and adjourned the meeting, dismissing them all. InuYasha sighed and loosed his tie at last after throwing his coat onto the sofa in his brothers office. He was exhausted with no real reason why.  
>"You handled that question quite well, good job."<p>

InuYasha shot up a glance at Sesshomaru, the one compliment registering in his mind.

"Was that a compliment just now? I do think you're getting soft, Takahashi," He chuckled, rolling up his sleeves and plopping down on the sofa. Sesshomaru glared at him, walking around to his desk to get back to working on statements. Silence grew between the two, there bonding moment beginning with a light snore and shuffling of papers.

"Lord Sesshomaru, kaijuu Naraku is on the line."  
>"Alright, thank you Jaken." He released the intercom button, his amber hues gliding towards his half-brother. He couldn't understand why the fool choose to conceal his demon loins, then again he couldn't care less. Though he always assumed it was because of the human girl he once was involved with. Silently he watched as the mutt slept on his four thousand dollar couch. The bastard. Grabbing the stapler that idly sat at the corner of his desk, he swung his arm back and aimed. Direct hit.<p>

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!" InuYasha yelled, jumping up as he pried the staple out his forehead. Wiping the blood off, it was Sesshomaru's turn to chuckle.  
>"Get out and sleep on someone else's expensive couch, I have business to attend to."<p>

Getting up and grabbing his coat, InuYasha cursed under his breath. He was enjoying the 'bonding' moment between the two until the fucker stapled his forehead.

"Jaken!" He growled, causing the midget behind the receptionist desk to jump. He reminded most people of a toad, his bulging eyes twitching when he blinked, it bugged him.  
>"Y-yes sir, Mr. Takahashi!" the toad stuttered, trying to arrange his papers on his desk neatly again.<br>"I'm done for the day. Tell your master not to bother me, I'll be at the restaurant. Got it, Toad?" He sneered.  
>"Y-yes sir!" Jaken croaked.<br>"Good."

InuYasha snickered and flicked the staple at the little man, getting his forehead. Jaken cried out and fell back in his chair, crying incoherent things as he tried to get the staple out. Laughing, InuYasha walked off, his mind already beginning to get the best of him as he revisited the memory of holding a pretty petite girl in his arms. He missed her scent, the reminder of it clouding his mind, intoxicating him to where he knew his demon would come out. Groaning softly, the male leaned against the wall, holding his head, he was beginning to get a headache, the antidote he drunk must've been wearing off. The Takahashi Industry was responsible for this antidote, something he dedicated to fulfilling for him to be able to at least look human for—her. The only damn girl he ever wanted, only asked for him to be human, and he accomplished that. Just when he did, the bitch dumped him two months after for some 'Onigumo' guy. It didn't matter anymore he guessed, but still he took the antidote to not, as Kikyo put it, 'disgust' other people.

Making it to the restroom, he looked in the mirror, his eyes flickering from the usual dark blue eyes he was prone to seeing into the peculiar golden shade his family was recognized for. He shook his head and reached into his coat pocket, digging out the vile in which a purple liquid substance rested in. Pressing to his lips, he swallowed. It had a horrible after taste, but there wasn't much to be done of it. A mere few seconds, his eyes visibly returned to the tint of blue it was supposed to be. He sighed, throwing the small tube away and walked to the building's garage.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Sango's here again!"<p>

Kagome flinched at the sudden movement she made. Her body was sore, but she could handle most of the daily pain. Clearing her throat, she ran downstairs despite her current condition.  
>"Sango! I thought you were coming over tomorrow?" She questioned, smiling as she hugged her.<br>"Oh, your aunt invited me over to stay for awhile. She said you were acting a little.. down" Sango replied, eyeing kagome sensing something was off about her. Was it her posture? Kagome stuck her tongue out and smiled as she tried to drag Sango in the house, though it was futile. The girl wouldn't budge.

"What?"

Sango leaned against Kagome's crappy Nissan, waiting for an explanation, an answer to her unheard assumptions. Kagome stayed silent, her body shaking from the effort she put forth in acting normal. Quickly, Sango held kagome by her waist and sighed, this was all she needed.  
>"He beat you again and you still hide it. Do you like the abuse? Don't tell me you're becoming a masochist?" Sango frowned as she helped her into the car. Kagome looked away, staying silent as Sango continued on as she drove," You idiot. Why do you never defend yourself? Why do you never tell your mother! You never do anything, Kagome! Why! Frankly, I'm getting pretty ticked off with this whole situation. It's getting out of hand and I will do something—"<p>

"Idle threats won't solve anything.." Kagome muttered, looking out the window as they reached Kaede's home," I can't say anything.. do you realize how happy my mom is now with that man? He's been so kind to this family, I just happen to be the black sheep.. that's all. I can't – if I say anything, I'll die, Sango. He'll kill me and make it look like an accident. He's been very descriptive about it too, so it's irrelevant to even try."

Sango gripped the steering wheel, practically breaking the thing from anger. She closed her eyes and shook her head, calming herself down before leaving the vehicle to help her friend to the old woman's house. Kagome clung to Sango as they waited for the door to be answered.  
>"Tanaka- Sama!" Sango called out as she knocked on the door, "Tanaka-Sama! We need your help!"<p>

The door opened, revealing a drowsy Shippou who was rubbing the sleep out of his eye. Looking between Sango and Kagome, he quickly work up.

"W-what happened to kagome?" he asked worriedly, concerned for the girl he adored who was now seemingly shaking and unable to stand by herself.

"Call Kaede, Shippou. Kagome needs medical attention." Sango persisted, carrying Kagome in and resting her on their couch. Shippou ran to his grandmother, tugging her by the hand to the living room.

"Child, what's wrong?—kagome!" She paused and stared at the broken girl. Hobbling over, she carefully undressed the girl, and scrunched her face in concentration. The bruising this child had looked fatal, she was surprised that she had not died the previous night. Shaking her head, she quickly went to the kitchen to gather and herbs she needed. Kaede was a descendant of priestesses in her area, so she knew many things others came to ask about. So she was known as a witch doctor. Grabbing this and that, she placed the herbs in a bowl and began grinding the items together, adding water to the solute. Kagome was silent, deep in her own thoughts, while Sango and Shippou went off to get the bandages Kaede had asked for. This wasn't right, she felt awful to worry them, especially Kaede.

Returning with a nostalgic look, the old woman set down the medicine and walked around the living room, drawing the shades. She reached to grab something from the bookshelf, a small bottle that had pink liquid in it. Kagome watched as Kaede poured it slowly into the solute, mixing it until the medicine sparked green.  
>"Alright child, hold still."<p>

The green liquid had a pungent smell to it as Kaede began rubbing it over the bruised areas and rib cage. Kagome gasp slightly as the feeling of warmth and something oozing through her body began causing her anxiety. What was she doing? The liquid glowed with each contact of her cuts and bruising, making Kaede settle with accomplishment. Soon Shippou and Sango walked in with armfuls of bandages, both noticing the glow that was emitting from Kagome.

"Grandma, why is Kagome glowing?"  
>Kaede grabbed the bandages and gently sat kagome up, beginning her busy work to bandage the girl up.<br>"This liquid is used for healing purposes. Like ink to paper, it seeps through her skin and helps accelerate the healing process. Especially on her broken ribs. It will completely re-establish the bone marrow and bone cells. Stronger."

When finished, Kaede allowed Kagome to sit up straight, Shippou quickly assuming his side by Kagome.  
>"Thank you, Tanaka- Sama." Kagome sighed out, enjoying the warm and tingling sensations.<br>"Don't thank me, Child. It's all the medicinal advances, thanks to the demons in the medical field." She responded and picked up the supplies, returning to the kitchen. Sango smiled lightly and patted kagomes head.

"There munchkin, feeling less shitty?"  
>Kagome laughed and nodded, feeling practically brand new as she hugged Shippou closer.<br>" So child, what ye do to be discipline this severely?"  
>Sango scoffed and folded her arms across her chest," Brat threw a tantrum."<br>Kagome shook her head and put stood to dress. They all were quiet, until the sharp tone of a ringtone sounded off.

"Hello?"-

"Why!"  
>"Why what?"<br>Kagome let out a deep breath as they sat on the porch steps of Kaede's house. They were about to head out until Sango brought up the mysterious caller. She didn't want to listen, but was honestly baffled that such a person obtained her cell phone number.  
>"Let me rephrase that, why did he call you?"<br>"Someone needs a reason to call me now?" Sango questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Kagome stumbled on her words, but swallowed and shook her head. She guessed not.  
>"No.. but we hardly know him—them."<p>

Sango shrugged and got into Kagome's car, Shippou following behind. Kagome pouted, knowing better, she did the same thing.

"Miroku called to tell me I forgot my purse. Can you believe I didn't realize that until now ? Anyways, we're meeting them at Yagasagu park, Shippou knows where that is, right?" She started the engine.

"Yup!" Shippou answered cheerfully. Kagome groaned. This wasn't what she expected, at least not today.

-[Da dum. Da dum.]-

"Miroku, why the hell did you drag me to the park!"

InuYasha growled as he leaned against the hood of his red mustang. After he arrived to Rocco's , Miroku dragged him out to the car. The bastard demanded to be driven to Yagasagu park, and when he refused, the lunatic aimed a loaded gun to his head. Not that it scared him, but whatever was at the park must've been pretty damn important.

"Dear InuYasha, you overwork yourself too much~" He cooed, his index finger poking into Inu's cheek," I'm just saving you from an early grave is all."

InuYasha growled, giving an irritated look towards the man, making him back off. It's not that he didn't like outings, but sudden random acts his estranged friend demonstrated just annoyed the hell out of him. Shaking his head, InuYasha relaxed against the window shield and stared at the formation of passing clouds being carried away by the summer breeze. It was soothing and comfortable, nothing like his time in the office or restaurant. He did feel at peace, almost fell asleep actually.

"So, where is it?"

He sat up and spotted the female voice that seemed familiar. He stayed quiet, eyeing the two girls who were a sight for sore eyes. There was that Kagome girl. She looked pretty cute with that light blue sundress on, it brought out her doe eyes. Her sweet aroma was blown at him by the wind, and he gradually inhaled it with gratitude. It was sweet and spicy, something no perfume could manage to create. He loved it.

"..InuYasha, right?"  
>InuYasha opened his orbs, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. He glanced down at the figure he held tightly against him, two confused chocolate eyes meeting his. He stiffened as someone cleared their throat humbly. InuYasha twitched and looked in the direction of the other girl that stood behind him with her purse. A small smirk appeared on her face, a very smug smirk. InuYasha narrowed his eyes until the subtle movements of the girl he held in his arms alarmed him. Kagome pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push away.<p>

"Get you damn hands off my Kagome, you pervert!" Shippou erupted from the sun roof of Kagome's car, which only caused her and miroku to laugh lightly. InuYasha growled towards the runt.

"Can you please let go of me?" Kagome asked as she raised her voice, attempting to keep her composure.  
>"Ah—yeah. " He quickly released and ruffled his hair, "Listen, I'm sorry about this, I don't really know what just came over me."<p>

"Probably sleep walking again, eh champ?" Miroku explained merrily as he got closer to Sango, "and my dear…ah.." He paused and glanced at Sango, who in return shook her head with a sigh.

"Her name is kagome, you idiot."  
>"Kagome! Dear Kagome was the right size of whatever or whomever you were dreaming about."<br>"I doubt that." Sango interrupted as she grabbed her purse," Alright, well thanks for bringing my b-AGH! Goddamn pervert, hands to yourself!"

A red handprint soon marked its home on Miroku's cheek. He hissed in pain, but smiled for her tender touch. Sango walked back to the car, grabbing Kagome's hand in the process. Car doors slammed, and the engine came to life with a coughing start. Recognizing the car, InuYasha walked over before they could speed off, and opened the hood, punching the dent out. He closed the hood and stared at Kagome through the glass, his eyes seeming to penetrate her. She held in her breath.

"Dinner at the Waltz. On me, consider it payment for the car. I'll even repair it myself." InuYasha didn't have a clue to what he was proposing, all he knew at the moment was that he needed to be with her a little longer. Miroku nodded vigorously, seconding the notion. Sango glanced at Kagome, Shippou shaking his head in pure outrage.

"Why would she want to go out with a rotten guy like you?" He scrunched his nose," You smell disgusting, and don't look as good as I do."  
>"Shut it, runt!" InuYasha snarled, causing Shippou to lean back into his seat. Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before looking away.<p>

"…Fine." She hesitated. Sango gave the male a thumbs up, InuYasha bouncing back with some satisfaction as they drove off. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_We appreciate your investments._


	5. A date

**Author's Note:** _Not much to actually say. There's more coming :)  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_Yup._

**Chapter 5  
>...-xxx-...<strong>

"A date?"

Ms. Higurashi and Rin questioned in unison. Kagome sighed as she shook her head and continued playing with Midoriko , pushing her swing gently. Sango however just nodded as she kept telling the tale that happened not too long ago.

"Yup, to an ill-tempered savoir and a perverted attention whore."  
>"But.. but what about Hojo?" Rin asked, placing her nail polish down. Her mother sat quietly on the other side of the couch quietly as she watched Kagome intently.<br>"It's just a 'friend outing'," Kagome explained, "the guy looked like he was about to total my car. Plus, he was so willing to fix our junkie. How could I _**not**_ take up his offer?"  
>"And a free meal." Souta chuckled as he nuked yet another country. Kagome glared.<p>

"I think Kagome got her brains from her father, kami knows that Shu- Suh doesn't think that way." Daniela laughed as she walked in with a rather exhausted Haku. He sighed and collapsed on the couch in between his cousin and Rin.  
>"What's up with Uncle Haku?" Rin asked, poking the now snoring man. He fell asleep instantly when he came in contact with the plush couch. Aunt Daniela walked behind the couch and kissed her husband's forehead lovingly.<br>" He just came back from work. He's a surgeon at the nearby hospital. I'm guessing there was an emergency today…" She trailed off until her eyes landed on Kagome," SO! About this date."  
>"IT'S NOT A DATE" Kagome hissed. Everyone of course ignored her.<br>Sango smiled," Kagome needs a little adventure this summer! Plus, Hojo is so high school" She grinned," It's about time she got a taste of a bad boy."

"I suppose Sango has a point.." Ms. Higurashi cut in. Looking at her eldest child, she smiled warmly. She liked Hojo, believed he would be a good future husband for her daughter. Her late husband and current husband seemed to approve with joy. She just wasn't sure about a boy who, from what she's heard, is vile. Whatever made her daughter enjoy herself though. She was willing to try. Daniela ruffled her cousins hair and cheered.

"That's my girl! So when is the date?"  
>"Tonight." Sango replied. Kagome took a double take before rebutting.<br>"What? He didn't even say—"  
>"I called the manwhore when you went to the restroom. He said tonight at ten ."<p>

Kagome grudgingly looked at the clock; it was eight. She had two hours, but no idea of what to wear. Crap. Getting up, she excused herself and dragged Sango along to her room. Sango half smiled as she sat on the bed, watching her friend panic and dump out a whole drawer of hair products, tools, and make-up. She must be nervous.

A knock on the door came, soon after Souta poked his head through the door.  
>"Hey sis—whoa!" He dodged an incoming kamikaze of clothes and shoes. Blinking, he waved the white envelope as a sign of surrender. Sango looked up and laughed as she walked up to him.<br>"Hey squirt, what's this?"  
>"Oh. I don't know, it just came for Kagome in the mail. It's from Kaijuu-San." He said as he handed the letter over," Before she melts down, can you give it to her?"<br>Sango stared at the white envelope with Kagomes name on it in silver printed script.  
>"Sure kid."<br>She walked back to her place on Kagomes bed and just eyed the weightless white in her hand. It was from OniCorp, her step-father must need something. Narrowing her eyes, Sango placed the letter aside on the nightstand. She came to the conclusion that Kagome needed to be happy for at least a day, and even though she has made it clear how much she hated the guy, he was the only one that seemed to animate her in a way she hadn't seen since elementary school. Looking up, she watched Kagome hold out a black dress that reached mid-thigh, she smiled.  
>"Here munchkin, I'll do your hair."<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha sighed as he stared at his reflection. The man he saw was somewhat of a stranger to him by now. His golden colored irises stared in a rather angry, yet behind the hatred hid sadness. He tried looking away, but to resist his father's eyes was something he just couldn't bring himself to do. The triangular ears on his head twitched in alarm.<p>

"Get in here, moron." He muttered. Miroku chuckled as he entered, enjoying the image of his past.  
>"Maybe you should go like that. Let it loose, ya know?" He mused, ruffling the luscious white locks. InuYasha growled and pulled away, quickly fixing his hair as it once was. His only response was a shake of the head.<br>" Come on , Yash. You have to accept yourself eventually. Why not now? Especially with this girl. She might be different."

InuYasha scoffed as he grabbed the syringe with the purple substance. This shot would last him the majority of the night, all in all, it'd be a good thing right—to be human? Rolling up his left sleeve, he found the main blood vein and injected himself. A slight sting, but nothing he couldn't handle. He felt the liquid shoot inside him, the pressure agitating his arm. As soon as it was empty, he tossed the needle away and smacked his arm a few times before pulling back down his sleeve. The shot took its effect as the shade of brilliant white was dominated by the endless black. His ears shrunk back into his skull, that was always the painful part for him. Shuddering, he groaned and clutched his head. His claws and fangs retracted, the only last part to completely disappear was his eyes. He watched as they flickered between the glorious amber to the darkest of blue. The battle raged on, that in the end, his hanyou side lost. Steadying his breathing, he stood up and began placing his cufflinks on.

"That looked painful. Did you even notice that you screamed?" Miroku questioned as he ran a hand in his hair. He hated that medicine, but his best friend refused to expose himself as his true state.  
>"Did I? Hm. I didn't notice." He replied absent-mindedly, then tied his hair up in a loose ponytail," It's getting late, let's go."<p>

Miroku sighed and nodded, following behind the human he wished was a half-demon. Before they left the condo, Miroku spotted the invitation from Sesshomaru and tugged InuYasha back by his collar.

"Agh! What, dammit!"

"When were you going to tell me?" Miroku dangled the invitation in front of him. InuYasha stared with an indifferent gaze. He understood that he forgot certain things, but if his 'housewife' was going to complain for not remembering 'date night' , he'd rather not put up with it. Pushing the envelope out of his face, he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Can we go now?"

"When is it, InuYasha?"

"I honestly don't see why it matters, I ain't going."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, his attitude changed from the norm to something other worldly, and it began to frighten InuYasha. He swallowed back and averted his glance, heeding the mood as a warning.

"Alright, I'm considering—it's in a few weeks." He stuttered out.

"Do you have a date?"

"I was hoping you'd accompany me, _honey._"

Miroku awed and smiled hypocritically, putting the letter down.

"Aww~ Inu! I'd dread the very day! I'm pretty sure you have to take a female. I'd suggest Kagome."  
>InuYasha pushed away and grabbed his car keys.<br>"Get your dumbass in the car. We're late."

…-xxx-…

"They're late."

Kagome impatiently tapped her index finger against the china plate, resting her cheek on her left hand. They arrived nearly a mere half an hour ago, thinking they were fashionably late. Turns out that her Aunt's clocks were an hour ahead. Kagome groaned softly, she felt stood up, and worst of all she actually took her time to look decently nice.

"Don't fret kaggerz, they're coming." Assured Sango as she took a sip of her red wine.  
>"I got dressed up for not!" Kagome whined, tugging at a curl as she sat up. Her hair cascaded to her back in layers of lazy black curls. Her strapless black dress hugged all the right curves she developed , allowing her collar bone and narrow shoulders to be exposed. The dress reached mid-thigh, allowing those who saw to have their minds roam. She didn't wear any make-up, but eye-liner, mascara, and chap stick (if you even consider that make-up). Sango on the other hand wore a similar attire, but her dress was a halter, which delivered more support to her glorious bust and stopped at her knees. It was a dark cyan green color, and had a beautiful design on the hem. She wore two inch heels and only combed her hair, having it already straight. She did wear make-up; styling a light pink shade of eye shadow and a beautiful skin tone lipstick. Kagome sighed as she marveled at her beauty.<p>

"Kagome—stop. You're creeping me out."

"I'm sorry, you just look so pretty."  
>Sango laughed, "Munchkin, you're the hot one. Now relax."<br>"I second that notion, but both of you look ravishing."

Both girls looked up and gawked at the two waiters who've come to dine with them. Miroku styled a dress shirt with black slacks and Italian shoes. He grinned ear to ear as he sat next to Sango, InuYasha took no hesitation in taking his seat next to Kagome. She stared at him, watching his beautiful hair reach behind him in a pony tail, he actually wore a black tie, a loose one but still a tie. It accompanied with a red dress shirt and black slacks and some Prada black dress shoes. She looked away and held back a blush.

"we're sorry to be late, but traffic was just—" Miroku began.  
>"I'm sure traffic was a buzz kill. Now, I'm starving. Waiter!" Sango raised her hand. Kagome blushed. They weren't at a casual restaurant!<p>

"Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked her russet hues looking to her right. InuYasha carefully watched her. She was extravagant, he could honestly say he knew it was her, she was what he wanted. Someone he could make his peers envious of, she was classy yet vicious. Kagome cleared her throat.

"what?"  
>"I said," she repeated, "I'm alright, are you?"<br>"Uh—yeah." He cleared his throat as water was poured into his glass. This was going to be a rough night.

An hour of so had passed and to Kagomes surprise, she was enjoying herself. Sure, Miroku was always starting something with Sango, or vice versa. She only figured it was for conversational purposes. InuYasha was quiet most of the time though, which didn't really bother her as much as it should've. Sango drank down the little wine she had left in her glass, wiping her mouth delicately with the cloth napkin.

"So, Kagome." Miroku smiled as he leaned towards the table.  
>"Watch it, she's too young for you." Sango cut in.<br>"Jail bait!" Miroku, spazzed causing InuYasha to choke on his white wine.  
>"No!" Kagome retorted, flustered with the sudden attention," I'm rounding twenty soon. Kami, calm down."<p>

Miroku was slightly buzzed at this point, nodding his head off slowly as Kagome spoke.

"So—how old are you girls, exactly?"

Sango eyed the male and his idiotic questions. He was really not the brightest bulb in the room, but he was the dumb one with beneficial good looks. InuYasha chomped the last piece of his steak.

"I'm drinking, what does that have to tell you?" She asked dryly.  
>"… Twenty-one?" mumbled a trance Miroku.<br>"Good. Now, how about Kags?"  
>"Nineteen!" He cooed, feeling quite accomplished as he gently tugged on his earring while thinking," I'm twenty-three."<p>

Kagome looked at InuYasha quickly. She was beginning to think he could possibly be older, though she hoped not. Then again she shouldn't even care. InuYasha, catching the inner turmoil she was having, only half-heartedly smiled and shook his head. She was too cute. He'd been quiet throughout the evening trying to not ruin the time he had with her, and with slight optimism, try to get this girl to like him. Though he had to admit, fighting back the urge to not jump this girl to bury himself completely in her scent wasn't as hard as he thought. He was content to just sit next to her for now.

"…InuYasha?"  
>"I'm twenty-three." He answered, acting as if he was paying attention to her question rather than allow her to know what he was thinking about.<br>"oh."

Sango stretched, patting her stomach gently as she pushed aside the empty plate of scraps away. Miroku did the same, Kagome soon followed.

"You didn't eat much." InuYasha pointed out as he looked at her plate.  
>"why? Aren't you hungry?"<br>Kagome glared at him and frowned a bit," No, I wasn't."  
>"You looked hungry."<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"Exactly what you think. You're not fat, Kagome."<p>

There was an awkward silence that paralyzed the table as Kagome dug her fingers into the cushion of her chair. What the hell was his deal? He reverted to a complete dick after the whole silence act. That just ticked her off, though she guessed she should've expected as much. Miroku laughed a little while the waiter cleared their dirty dishes. Abruptly standing up, Kagome clenched her coat that hung on her chair and snatched it off, almost causing her chair to fall from force. She gave InuYasha the death glare, he closed his eyes as he drank, though it was noticeable how he shook with a cold sweat.

"AW. Kagome, don't go. InuYasha is just anti-social." Miroku breathed as he attempted to grab Sango's hand. She smacked it away.

" 'Anti-Social' my ass! All I said was the honest truth. She ain't fat. Not like I was purposely trying to offend her, if I was I would've commented on her ass."  
>"InuYasha!" Both Sango and Miroku roared.<p>

Kagome snapped and grabbed her glass of water, dumping all its content onto the male's head. It seemed as if at the moment time had halted to stare. InuYasha froze, clenching his fists as he tried to calm himself. Kagome leaned into his ear, grabbing a handful of tied hair, yanking his head back with minor roughness. He grunted.  
>"<em><strong>FUCK YOU.<strong>_." She hissed and released, walking off to the restroom. Sango laughed as they watched in pure amazement. She swore this guy brought out the worst in her and she loved it. Turning to her neighbor, she patted Miroku's shoulder and smiled.

"Well, thanks for the meal. Let's do this again sometime." She paused and only shook her head as she stood, grabbing her coat and walked after her friend. Miroku watched as the girl of his dreams walked off with no other word. Sighing, he turned his attention to the stunned best friend. Resting his hand against his cheek, he slightly smiled.

"Well, that was heavenly."  
>"Shut the fuck up.." InuYasha breathed out, wiping the liquid off his face with the napkin. He growled and stood up, throwing his wallet at the twitter patted man," pay for the fucking bill. Im'a go get cleaned."<br>Miroku caught the wallet and saluted," Aye, captain."

In the girls restroom, Kagome groaned, ruffling her lazy curls a bit to add some randomness to it. Sango came in a few minutes after, laughing in a frenzy.

"Dude, you were fantastic! I honestly haven't seen this side of you since Ami hit you with a soccer ball."

Kagome scoffed and rubbed the smudge of mascara away from under her right eye. She calmed down and briefly checked herself over in the mirror. Ready to leave, she turned slightly and raised her ass a little, observing it.

"…Kagome?" Sango arched an eyebrow curiously as she watched her buddy.

"San-chan.. is my ass fat?"

"Dear kami, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_We appreciate your investments._


	6. The Beginning of the end

**Author's note: **_Re-did this chapter a little. c:_

**Chapter Six  
><strong>

InuYasha leaned against the restaurant wall outside as he waited for the girls to step out. After a mild argument with his best friend, Miroku forced him to attempt an apology. He didn't understand why he should since in his mind he did nothing offensive.

"Hey."

He glanced up and swallowed back a remark as Sango stood before him, quite happily, as Kagome stood behind with a very hateful glare. For such a small, innocently looking girl, she scared the hell out of him. That was creepy yet impressive.

"Hey," He cleared his throat, straightening himself up to face them.

"Ah, thank you for dinner. I guess I should apologize for munchkin's behavior,"Sango explained, gesturing to the girl behind her with a shoulder. Kagome, in return, rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose a little. '_That's adorable' _InuYasha held back the urge to smile and simply nodded. Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced up and stared at Kagome before his eyes returned to Sango.

"It's - Can I talk to Kagome privately?" He sensed how Sango backed up against her best friend in a protective manner, eyeing the male in suspicion. InuYasha held his hands up in defense, "I won't do anything but talk, you have my word."

Hesistantly, Sango slowly nodded and left,walking backwards in the direction towards Miroku who was waiting in his car. Kagome stiffened but never lowered her guard nor her glare. Her fist balled up in preparation to stuff it in his nose.

"Relax tomb raider, I won't hurt you, " he smiled a littler," You know, for being cute, you're pretty bitchy."

"I don't need a back handed compliment, but if you need to insult me, hurry up about it so I can go. I'm freezing."

"You're really that cold..?"

"Are you deaf? That's what I-" Kagome was about to let another smartass remark fly until the male in front of her moved closer, too close for comfort. Though once she felt the welcoming heat that emitted off his body draw her in, she couldn't help not to have that urge of clinging to him. Keeping still, she felt an oversized coat that was twice her size be draped over her shoulders delicately. Her eyebrows furrowed; why? Wasn't he cold too? She unconsciously drew the coat closer, inhaling the oldspice cologne. Quiet, Kagome kept her eyes on her heels, realizing that she was acting odd even for her. InuYasha was just as silent, merely watching her reactions while his hands diligently buttoned up his coat on her. He was hoping that this would be a sign of peace between them, though just recalling the horrid events caused him to twitch with anger, but he just surpressed it for later.

"Thanks.."She whispered, a slight blush dominating her light skin. InuYasha was loving this side of her, he really was. He had to admit that he wanted the best of both worlds and she seemed to fit the bill. Getting closer, his hot breath was close to her lips. Kagome stiffened once more, her eyes loweing as she anticipated his apology. He watched her, the desire in her eyes.. who was he to deprive her of it?

Only a few centimeters away.

He was Inu-Fucking-Yasha Takahashi. Famous in the culinary and business world, the son of a prodigy. A genius himself who could practically do what the hell he wanted. Okay, he understood that he was being a little - a lot cocky, but that's just his ego talking. Grinning now, his hands grasped Kagome's waist, retrieving a soft gasp from the dazed female. Pushing her gently up against the wall, his hands were beginning to blaze alive with the dying urge to explore what he could. Yet he settled with allowing his hands to slither down beneath her thighs, forcing a slender leg to wrap around his waist while his eager hands slipped to squeeze her tight assets. At this point, Kagome was just bubbling with so many different emotions that the only ones she really could call out on was anger and anxiety. She slipped her arms into the arms of his coat and pressed her hands against his shoulders. She wanted him to stop, her common sense yelled to be free while another voice screamed for something incoherently.

InuYasha growled, pressing her closer as his inner voice begin to bark devious things that he honestly couldn't commence. Restraint was something he personally wasn't the best at and it took him a few years to actually practice it to good use. Kagome continued to struggle against him, protesting to his stupidity until the male buried his nose into the crevice of her neck, inhaling her wonderous perfume and growled for her to stay perfectly still. She abided, eyes widening as her muscles tightened at the skin contact. Eyes closed, his tongue glided along the curve of her neck until it met with her earlobe. She trembled beneath him.

"This was just a warning," He whispered into her ear, giving her glorious ass another firm squeeze. His free hand running over her toned belly that hid underneath the thin fabric. Kagome breathed out shakily, earning a mischievous grin from her bully,"Next time you pull another stunt like that you'll regret it."

"W-who says there's a next time!? You disgusting excuse for a -" she stuttered and was interrupted by yet another grope. It was hard keeping her train of thought and anger. InuYasha smirked and quickly lowered his lips to her exposed collarbone, seeing small goose bumps arise. His inner voice growled louder in a language he wasn't well aware of. A sudden pulse throbbed throughout his body that caused the male to wince back with a grunt. He released her, stepping away as he slid a hand in his bangs to rub away the blur in his left eye. Kagome panted softly, flushed with no other reason but anger and need. She glared and flared her nostrils, pressing her arm back she flung it to his chest and punched him as hard as she could. Which meant hurting herself in the process.

"Dumbass.. Stop trying to be so tough, I wouldn't have control after all that, so unless you're ready to leave the virgin statistic I'd really appreciate it if you stopped now."

Kagome wouldn't have it, despite the throbbing in her hand, she yelled heatedly," You fucking prick! Don't you ever touch me again! God! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I'm the man that took an opportunity that was blandly presented to him. Now shut the hell up and get in the car."

Kagome was taken aback, she paused before exclaiming an inappropriate remark which shouldn't have mattered. Looking around quickly, she realized Sango was gone, so was that creeper, Miroku. Her car wasn't in it's parking space either, instead there was a small puddle of oil in it's place. Goddammit! Kagome mentally kicked herself in the head, crying with aggravation and uncertainty. InuYasha had grabbed her hand and led her to his vehicle as she was proclaiming blasphemy in her mind. Once he let go, she looked around and came to the conclusion that she wasn't getting in his car. Not unless pigs fly and the rapture began, that is. As he was situating the seats for her comfortability, she found an escape route.

The plan began to play out in her mind; Sprint to the road, run downtown, hitch a cab, and home it is! Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stepped back a little and slowly began heading towards her escape. Turning on her heel, she darted in the direction.

"Hey!" InuYasha hit his head as he looked out. Rubbing the back of his head, he groaned in slight annoyance. This damn girl was worse than his niece. Sprinting after her, he caught up rather quickly. She was so close to the main road now..

'_Just a little more! Push it, Kagome! PUSH!' _ She thought, panting. InuYasha wouldn't have it, not today. Stretching out his hand, his finger tips brushed against her back and in the next second he managed to pull her against him by the waist.

"Uff!" She gasped out, shutting her eyes tight. She was defeated.

"Stupid, I'm trying to get you home safely and you run to the street in hopes of getting a perfect stranger to help you?" InuYasha flung the rather light girl over his shoulder and embarked on his walk back to the parking lot. Snickering, he patted her ass as a reward for his victory. Kagome only dangled there, her head hung in despair.

****(~o.o)~ .Duuuuum

* * *

><p>The car ride wasn't as excrutiating as she thought. Overall InuYasha was a pretty funny guy. He had a personality of a jackass but was sweet and kind, not to mention he was pretty damn attractive with brains. The only thing she really hated was his rude, arrogant, cocky.. well everything. Besides, she kept getting a feeling there was more to this dick of a man that he wouldn't share with anyone he didn't trust. That was fine, at least they had something in common.<p>

Midnight was the hour he dropped Kagome off at her Uncle's place. During the drive they had a pleasant conversation in which she actually learned about him. He had an older brother and a niece, his mother the florist, and his father. Exchanging numbers, for professional purposes, of course. He still needed to fix her goddamn car and she was holding him up to it. After they bid eachother farewell, she quietly entered the Aigyou household and creeped up into her bedroom with a blissful atmosphere surrounding her. Entering her room, she found a drunk Sango passed out on her bed. Sighing, she dropped her things by her dresser and undressed to slip into her pajamas. Comfortable, she crawled onto the bed and gently pushed the unconscious drunkard on her side, laughing as a small string of drool slithered down her chin. Sitting cross legged, Kagome leaned against her pillow and let out a soft sigh of content. Today wasn't.. well.. it got better. That was the good thing, but apparently she spoke too soon. Catching a glimpse of a peculiar envelope on her nightstand, it held her name in the most decorative lettering. Narrowing her eyes, she opened it and read only the few sentences needed before she threw the damnation on the floor. She held back the fear and only slithered under the covers to curl up against Sango.

Clenching the pillow beneath her head, Kagome trembled. She knew Naraku would call her soon and she'd have to be the perfection he so dearly demanded of her. Soon.

_You are cordially invited to attend the first banquet of _

_OniCorporation & Takahashi Inc._

_On June 25th at the prestigious Hakurei Hotel_

_We look forward to your arrival_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_A penny for your thoughts._


	7. Family Fun Time

**Author's Note:** _Kinda nerv__ous about writing again xD Reviews please..?_

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>

*******Constant yammering came knocking at the door. The annoying call for a girl that only awoke few in the house. Rin groggily slugged out of bed, dragging her feet to the front door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she cursed whomever was waking her at six in the morning. The door creaked open and she prepared to hiss at the dawning prey- until the realization of whom the exact prey was did she bite her tongue. The male in front of her panted as he leaned against the door frame of her uncles house. Rin blinked confusedly as she stammered out her question.

"A- who are you?"  
>"Kagome, where is she?"<p>

Rin hesitated to answer the suspicious man, but he matched the description her older step-sister described a few weeks ago. Pointing down the hall, she moved aside and allowed the dark haired fiend to dart down the hallway. She felt that her lack of common sense was depleting just a bit, but she was tired. 'That'll be my excuse.' she thought, closing the door. Yawning, she headed upstairs back to bed.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why or how he currently got to this house, but all he really paid attention to was the steady breathing of the sleeping form of the girl he just couldn't push out of his mind. Approximately four weeks ago, they shared a heated moment against the brick wall of a restaurant they ate at. After that,he has been having hellish nightmares of this girl- dead. Beaten. Bloodied. Bruised. Broken. It was the second thing that has scared the living soul out of first he never would mention.<p>

The vivid image of her blank, glazed doe eyes were so traumatizing. Just remembering them made his stomach churn. InuYasha shivered slightly, his fingertips delicately running across the smooth, warm surface of her face. She was in a deep sleep, her earphones blasting music. He chuckled a bit. He guessed the only reason he came was to supply evidence to himself that she was indeed alive and well. Consciously, the half-demon knew his actions at the restaurant that night was uncalled for and not very thought out, but he admits for his weakness towards her was the exact cause. This wasn't love, this was lust, and it was normal for a man to lust for a woman, yet he knew he wanted more from her, he knew she had more to offer than a fierce bite and sassy comebacks. Either way, it was an attraction that his inner-self seemed to latch onto quicker then he wanted.

Her scent began to intoxicate and calm him, truly an enigma that confused him in a good way. This scent, something so pure and natural, always inviting him in for a quick whiff. He crouched down and buried his nose a bit into her hair, lightly enough to not wake her.

'friends' he told himself mentally, but something deeper stung otherwise, but that's what they were - friends, right? He questioned their relationship actually. Acquaintances made more sense to him. Be it that case, he knew his instincts to be protective over his new acquaintance was something to look forward to in future.

Hesitantly, he pulled away and tore his eyes from the girl. He came for what he needed, which was proof, now that he had it, he needed to leave. A sentimental smile danced on his lips as he snuck out of the house, quite easily with no sound made. He'd make sure to call her tomorrow, of course with a motive, a cause to spend more time with her. After all, some one should break the silence.

Slowly the red began seizing the whiteness of the calendar. The date circled in green and starred in yellow was soon approaching, and when it finally arrives, she would meet her destiny with the man she detested and feared in all her life. Kagome leaned her forehead against the pastel blue wall of her bedroom. Gingerly she traced the decorative silver outlining of swirls while losing herself in thoughts of tragedy. A sigh escaped her blushing lips, her eyes dimming as she ventured to the back of her mind.

She often found herself in a heated argument with her mind and other worldly things. Sometimes complaining why her life wasn't like a soap opera; she had her dastardly villain, she had the naive mother, the deceased father, and the loving but unknowing relatives and siblings. Yet, she's waiting for her hero, the knight in shining armor. Where the hell was her Romeo? Winston Smith? Brutus? She'd even settle for a Edward Cullen or Jacob Black if she had too. Anything really to just stop faking her happiness and well being. She was physically tired, but sturdy. She was mentally tired, but always working.

Though she wanted the hero; she had to admit, she did not want to be a Juliet, Cleopatra, or Katherine. God forbid she turn into a clumsy Bella Swan. Despite the flaws of these heroines; Kagome did not want to end up like any of them. She wanted to be independent and clever like Cleo, a most amorous woman, and -and ballsy like Juliet and Bella. Not a brainwashed Katherine. She needed to be her own heroine, she didn't know how though-she needed to feel alive again, she needed someone to save her body from anymore deathly beatings, she needed..

"InuYasha.."

Eyes widening, she gasped softly and stood, a hand clasped over her mouth. She spoke subconsciously, she knew that, but of all the things that could come out of her mouth!

Clearing her throat with a slight blush on her cheeks, she glanced down, embarrassed of it. For one day she spent time with him, and now she was behaving like a school girl with her first crush. She wasn't a school girl anymore, she was a graduate, entering college for christ's sake. Shaking her head, she decided to stop her self-pity and do something today. kaede's? Maybe she could take Souta, Rin, and Shippou out to the park or zoo? That seemed like a good idea.

Satisfied with the new idea in her mind, she skidded downstairs to where her siblings, mother, uncle and aunt were currently having brunch. Yes, brunch. Breakfast Lunch.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart. Hungry? Daniela made some porridge if you want some." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her eldest, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, sure!"

"Good Morning, Kagome." Souta, Rin, Uncle Haku, and Aunt Daniela repeated in unison. Kagome blinked and sat down awkwardly as she waved.

"Ah.. Good morning."

A small bowl of porridge was placed before her, thanking her mother, she dug in. Glancing at Souta and Rin, she smiled and poked Souta's cheek.

"ni-ni~" Kagome cooed her nickname for her younger brother as she poked his cheek continuously. Souta swallowed the porridge in his mouth and sighed in annoyance.

"What, Kagome?"

"Ni-ni. Wanna go to the park or zoo with me? Rin? We can take Shippou along too. Wouldn't that be fun?" She piped.

"Eh." Souta shrugged indifferently.

"Really!? Shippou too!?" Rin smiled excitedly. The few times she played with Shippou was something short than adorable. Shippou had a little boy crush on her, and Rin, oblivious to it, just went on guessing he was shy. She called him her little brother. Kagome smiled and nodded. Rin turned to her mother.

"Oh mama, can we? Please? Pretty pretty please?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and nodded. Glancing to her cousin, Daniela merely smiled.

"Sure, you guys go ahead. Midoriko has a doctor appointment, after that it's more baby shopping, coming along shu-suh?" she asked. Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded.

"I'm working the ICU today. You kids call if you need any emergency surgery from a lion eating you out, kay?"

They enjoyed a family laugh and left eventually to start their day. Kagome picked out a light blue-grey t-shirt with khaki shorts, grey converse (low tops) and combed out her hair as usual since it styled itself the way she liked it. Her hair was naturally wavy, almost curly some days. She guessed she inherited both her parents hair. As she slid her shirt on. her cell phone was buzzing alive on the dresser.

"Crap.." She muttered, tripping over shoes. Slipping on the shirt, she snatch the phone and answered without looking at the ID.

"Moshi-moshi!" She called into the phone.

"Hey, Kagome. It's InuYasha."

She stopped breathing.

"Higurashi..?"

Kagome was staring at her reflection in the large mirror that hung on the wall opposite her. This was certainly the shocker of the day, yet she still needed to figure out a way to breathe now and reply to the voice that called out her name. Clearing her throat once she recovered from the instant shock, Kagome proceeded to speak with some attempt of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh. It's _**You. **_What is it?"

She could hear his television in the background, he was watching... Mad Money? He didn't seem like the type to watch shows based on the stock market.

"Heh, Don't sound so excited now," He paused for a bit before continuing,"Are you busy today?"

"Actually, I am. I'm going to the zoo an-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 12 sharp."

And like that the line went dead. Kagome blinked and pressed the phone away from her ear, placing it back on the dresser as she finished slipping on her shirt. She was so confused at this point, not fully registering what just took place. Clearing her mind, she finished getting ready and ran downstairs in a rush with car keys in hand. Calling out to her siblings as she reached the door, to her surprise a self invited guest stood in front of her. Gasping softly, Kagome fell back with a flop.

"Weak knees, huh?" Teased Inuyasha with a toothy grin while lending a hand to help her up. Kagome brushed his hand away and got up herself as she dusted her shorts. Sighing slightly, she peeked up at the male thru her eyelashes. He was gorgeous like always sporting a black shirt and some cargo shorts with vans. Flicking his camp up a bit, Inuyasha raised a brow and stared down at her.

"What? Did the fall make you mute, Kagome?"

"No! I was just-!"

"Oooooooh. Who's this guy? Ohh kagome! He's so handsome! Look at his hair! Are those extensions or real..?"  
>"And look at those eyes! If Haku had eyes like those I'd be all over him each and every -"<br>"Auntie Dani!"

InuYasha blinked and stared at the two women that appeared suddenly behind Kagome. Traveling his eyes down to his intended, he couldn't help but admire how adorable she looked at the moment seeing how red her face was with embarrassment. This was gonna be fun. The first woman to approach him literally made him blush with shyness. That hadn't happen since.. either way, she had looks that killed. Grabbing him by his arm, she had pulled him inside quickly and began playing with his face, squishing and messing around while the woman who looked like Kagome grabbed his ponytail and started to stroke it. Kagome gawked at the two, speechless and shocked at their actions.

Rin and Souta came along shortly after picking Shippou up from Kaede's. Making their way up the porch's stairs, they stopped at the doorway and peeked inside with wide surprised eyes, each questioning whether to feel sorry for the male.

"You're hair is positively soft like silk! I must know the shampoo you use!"

"His face is as soft as Midoriko's bottom! What soap or lotion do you put on, man! And he's built! Oh Kagome knows how to pick 'em."

"AHEM"

Everyone stopped to glance over at the giant man who stared at the two women with question. He stomped inside, puffing out his chest to make his dominance clear ... that was until Daniella smacked it, making her husband wince back.

"H-hunny.. who's this!? And why are you touching him!? Is.. are you having an affair with him..!?"

Daniella smiled and leaned against her husband, an endearing look on her angelic face as she reached up on her toes to lay a sweet peck on his lips. Mrs Higurashi smiled and soon stopped playing with her daughter's friend, patting his shoulder.

"Haku, dear. This is ..."

"Takashi, InuYasha.." The annoyed male replied, rubbing his cheek from the rather rough attention they received earlier. Haku lowered his lids and looked at him up and down, holding his wife as close as possible despite how tired he was at the moment. Glancing over at his niece, he gestured towards InuYasha. Kagome nodded while rubbing the back of her head, it's like.. he _knew._ Clearing his throat now, Haku extended his hand to him and grinned widely like his old self, no longer intimidated.

"Aigyou Haku, pleased to meet ya, InuYasha! Say, you wouldn't happen to-"

"We gotta go!" Kagome interrupted, refusing to have another interrogation that would overall cause her premature demise from extreme blood rush to the head. Grabbing InuYasha by the hand, she tugged him along and pointed for the children to head to the 'fancy red car' as she put it.

"It was nice meeting you all! I assure you i'll have Kagome and the children back no later than five!" InuYasha waved and charmed the three with a smile he'd yet to show Kagome. All three adults watched as Kagome shoved InuYasha into the drivers seat along with all three kids in the back. In such a haste, she tripped on her way to the passenger seat but quickly recovered and strapped herself in. In no time, they drove off, disappearing from sight. Mrs Higurashi burst into laughter soon joined by her cousin and cousin-in-law. Kagome could be such a character sometimes.

"I like him!" Mrs Higurashi pronounced with much enthusiasm.  
>"I second that!" Daniella shouted, raising her hand.<br>"...I'm handsome too ya know.."

"Course you are, Honey! I didn't fall for you for JUST your brains." Daniella grinned and kissed his cheek. Haku rolled his eyes and took his wife into their home just as Midoriko woke from her nap, Higurashi following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>_A penny for your thoughts?_


	8. Wolves, Dogs, and Cats

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it's so short.. but ah.. Enjoy!_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_The original peeps aren't mine. I borrow them and give them all back after hours. _

**Chapter Ocho  
><em>Let us begin<em>**

"Kagome! Lets go see the penguins first!"

"I wanna see the spider monkeys.."

"Where's the otters?"

Kagome carried Shippou and tried to calm down her excited brother and sister. The drive wasn't as bad as she'd expect. InuYasha and Souta quickly bonded over small conversation on Pokémon and some magic card game. Actually, even Rin started getting along with him. She seemed to have a secret that only the two of them shared and it slightly bothered her. Only Shippou and her were a bit distant, discontent that he showed up in the first place. Yet, the minute he had insisted on paying for everyone when they arrived, Kagome began feeling a little bad for her attitude towards him. So she concluded that today she would be on her best behavior.

Adjusting Shippou on her hip, the brown-eyed girl checked the zoo map to see what was closest. The route they were on led to the monkeys first, might as well head there first.  
>"The monkeys are up ahead, lets go there first then the penguins. Sound good?"<p>

"Aw.." Rin pouted as Souta grinned victoriously, nodding in agreement. He took the liberty to lead the group. Rin crossed her arms over her chest and followed along until she felt a hand ruffle her hair. Looking up, she smiled to find Inuyasha trying to comfort her.

"Penguins aren't that far away, cheer up Kid."  
>With that small gesture of kindness, she had been won over. Nodding, she held his hand and walked happily along him as they came to the monkeys den. The small display of Rin and InuYasha holding hands made Kagome smile a little. Maybe he wasn't such a little prick.<p>

"Whoa! Kagome! Did you see that monkey fly!?" Shippou shrieked in excitement as he tugged a bit of her hair. Taking his hand off the bundle of hair, she nodded and held him close. InuYasha glanced behind him to catch a glimpse of the girl he dearly desired. She looked so beautiful, he enjoyed the fact that she didn't need to doll up to look as good as she did to impress. His train of thought soon took a turn when he sniffed another demonic aura approach them. In almost instinct, he grabbed Kagome's free hand and held it, pulling her close to his side. Kagome blinked and furrowed her brows while trying to take her hand back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, soon interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. Looking up, she met her eyes with ones of light blue. The eyes belonged to a male dressed in a zoo keepers attire, his hair held back in a high tail with a bandana tied around his forehead. He had a mischievous atmosphere about him and was just as attractive as InuYasha. Her eyes fell to the raccoon tail that hung out of his pockets.

"Hey there! I couldn't help noticing your kid..." his eyes glanced to Souta,"I mean kids. I was wondering if you'd like a free tour with your personal guide?" He grinned happily with a sure confidence that she'd say yes, that was until Shippou scrunched up his nose from the smell of the wolf demon and InuYasha butted in. His dark hues challenging the others while his hold on Kagome's hand tightened.

"I think we're good, man." He stated, pulling Kagome closer, his hand able to slip around her waist. Kagome stiffened, eyes widening a little which caused Shippou to get concerned.

"Huh.. is that your husband?"

"What..!? No. God no. He's a - a friend. How 'bout it guys? Free tour of the zoo?"  
>"Sure." Souta shrugged, still staring at the monkeys. Rin just nodded, InuYasha seeming a bit crushed from her answer. The male smiled. "Alright, sweet! I'm Kouga by the way." He smiled widely, introducing himself while extending his hand to Kagome who in turn shook it in politeness.<p>

"Kagome and this is my brother and sister; Souta and Rin."  
>"I'm Shippou! Kagome's date and that's-"<br>"Takahashi InuYasha." Yash interrupted, seeing the wolf pay more attention upon hearing his name. Kouga eyed the seemingly 'human' male, his name ringing in his elf like ears. Gently releasing Kagome's hand, he nodded,"Takahashi. Rings a bell but you look nothing like the mutt. Anyways, how 'bout I show you guys my favorite exhibit. The Wolves." A glint sparked alive in his light eyes as the children got a bit riled up aboit it. InuYasha twitched a little in agitation, suppressing a growl after an insult like that. Following behind the small group, InuYasha held onto Rin's hand, seeing as the small child gave him enough comfort to not beat the living crap out of the flirtatious wolf. Kagome noticed his flirting but simply chose to ignore it. Kouga was the first real demon that took interest in her romantically.. at least so she thought. She guessed that in a way she should feel flattered but the way he would look at her all - hungry like, bothered her.

At the wolves exhibit, Kagome leaned against the railing while holding a slumbering Shippou in her arms. Kouga was in the animals cage, literally showing and sporting what wolves were capable of, drawing in a crowd of audience. Hours went by and they had seen half the zoo until Rin grew tired and InuYasha carried her along it was almost five when Kouga cut the tour short.

"Heh, I guess I tuckered your kids out," He chuckled, smiling at Kagome seeing as InuYasha was sitting on the bench with all three kids, obvioulsy annoyed. Nodding, Kagome only smiled at Kouga,"Thanks a lot for the tour, I really appreciate it." She rubbed her hands together and soon began to retreat until he had caught her hand in a gentle grip. Tensing up, she watched him cautiously,"um.. please let go. Now."

"Say, how 'bout a date? You'll love it, I promise." He assured, rubbing his thumb along her index. Kagome kept trying to pry her hand away, what was it with guys and her hands today?  
>"I'm sorry, but ... "<br>"Alright, alright. Here's my number," He handed her a small card with his information before releasing her,"this Saturday at ten. If you change your mind, call me."  
>"But!" Before she could finish, Kouga had walked off in a hurry to return to work. Kagome stared, unsure of what just went down, nonetheless she'd make sure to cancel any date. Returning to her little people, she became a little concerned that a certain grumpy man wasn't with them. Souta was in his place instead, texting away on his phone while a sleepy Rin laid against his shoulder and Shippou against hers.<p>

"Where's InuYasha?" She questioned, placing a hand behind her neck. Souta looked up.  
>"He didn't look so good, so he went to the restroom."<br>"Oh gore.." Kagome mumbled,"Lemme check up on him. Stay put."

Souta nodded off once Kagome ventured off to the restrooms. Though he was a jerk on occasions, he was being a bit odd today and if he was sick than hell, she'd help him out. That was the least she could do. Leaning against the wall, Kagome called out his name but heard nothing in response. That was until a groan lingered out. Looking around, she grew worried, What if he was on the floor in pain?! Or someone stabbed him and robbed him!? Not giving a crap if someone saw her, Kagome ran into the mens restroom only to gasp out and stare in disbelief. InuYasha hunched over the sink with a syringe in his arm, glowing purple liquid disappearing into his vein. What was that? A new type of drug? Heroine!? Coke!? Whatever the case was, she didn't like it one bit. This was unbelievable and to think she was actually starting to like him!

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled out angrily, a hand pressing against her forehead to press her bangs back. InuYasha jerked up his head, turning in surprise. His eyes widened as he quickly teared out the needle and throw it away in the garbage, cutting himself in the process.  
>"Shit..!" He hissed, covering his arm,"Kagome, it's not what you think." He continued while tieing a sheet of toilet paper to stop the bleeding. Wiping the small sweat that gathered on his brow, he stepped closer, grabbing her shoulder. Kagome smacked his hand away.<p>

"Then what is it, InuYasha!? Don't tell me, it's for medicinal purposes"  
>"Well, yeah. Kinda."<br>"Fucking liar.." She growled and turned away to walk out and head towards her little squirts. InuYasha quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him, anger visibly in his eyes.

"How the hell would you know? This whole goddamn time you didn't even bother getting to know me, instead you flirted with that fucking excuse for a canine."

Kagome glared, her voice rising in response," News flash, you invited yourself along! I'm not obligated to do shit and sure! Kouga flirted with me but doesn't necessarily mean - I don't need to fucking explain myself to you!" She paused to catch her breath,"At least I learned something about you." Smacking his hand away once again, she quickly left and grabbed Shippou, carrying the slumbering boy while Souta jogged Rin awake. He took on look at InuYasha, Rin groggily waving goodbye to the male who stood once more with hurt and dismay. A hand slipped into his bangs.

"The hell did I do wrong..." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note:<em>**_A penny for your thoughts? _


	9. In the Dark

**Author's Note:** _I'm writing like a mad-man. Joy for inspiration!__ How am I doing..? ;~;_  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Kimi and Kurami are my spawns! Everyone else is borrowed._

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>

**YUP!  
>******<strong>

It had been two days or so since the incident at the zoo. Kagome had to call their mom to pick them up and she wasn't too discreet on wanting to know the details. Kagome even had to call Sango for some advice or therapy, which ended up with another weekly visit from the best friend. The shock and confusion of the real truth boggled the girl, she desperately wanted to know, if there was a possibility that the purple stuff was for medical purposes only and not an adrenaline high.

"Kagome.."

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the other who held up a dark green gown. She had managed to drag out Kagome for some retail therapy to make her feel better and clear the mind. It was just a bonus that Kagome needed to shop anyways to buy a nice dress for Naraku's banquet. Looking at the dress, Kagome shook her head. Naraku had sent his platinum card in the mail and she was sure the dress she picked would be expensive. Finding a white gown, she held it up for approval, Sango nodded. Slipping into a dressing room, Sango continued to browse around.

"So - about InuYasha."  
>"No" was all she heard from the dressing room. Kagome soon stepped out in the gorgeous white dress that accentuated all her developed curves. The dress hugged her waist with small embedded diamonds, the bottom layer of the dress stopped just above her knees while the top easily flowed down behind her to her ankles. The torso was loose and fell in a V style, revealing her collar bones and sparked the interest of anyone who looked. The same style seen in the back of her dress, revealing the curve of her back. Long story short, it was perfect for her.<p>

"So.. what do you think?" She asked a little self-conscious as a few pair of eyes landed on her. Sango clasped her hands together and admired her best friend. "God, you're gorgeous!" She gushed, making the girl blush a dark shade. She did like the dress, it was exactly what she liked and not too flashy. Checking the price, she staggered a bit, three-hundred. Not quite enough to rack up a bill for her step-father. "I guess some jewelry wouldn't hurt." She snickered.

At the end of the shopping day, Kagome scratched the back of her head while waiting for Sango to come back from the garage. Nothing to distract her anymore, Kagome stared at her feet as her mind wandered back to the look on InuYasha's face when she caught him in action. Maybe she was too quick to judge but a loud honk disrupted her as her head shot up. Sango smiled and waved from the car.

"Hey beautiful!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit!"<p>

InuYasha fell back against the old willow that hunched over in age. He let out an aggravated sigh looking at the red burns on his palms. This was ridiculous.

"Daddy, is Uncle Yashy alright?"  
>"He's fine, dear. Why don't you go check if we need to bury him under that tree."<br>"Ok!"

Scoffing, the male stood and supported himself with the branches. Tossing the sword he held aside, InuYasha prepared the attack of a certain child. "Uncle Yashy!" The small spitfire called out, finding her way through the curtains of leaves until she found a certain blue-eyed man. A large grin spread on her face as her inherited golden orbs lit up,"I found you!" She rejoiced, running up to hug her Uncle's leg. InuYasha chuckled and began to walk with his niece still clinging to his leg.

"I think that calls for some ice cream, Kimi?"

Kimi smiled and nodded as soon as her father came into view. Letting go of her Uncle, she quickly ran to her dad's arms and nuzzled his cheek once he lifted her up. Kimi was the perfect combination of her parents, though she only inherited her mother's dark brown curls, lightly tanned skin and round eyes, she sported her father's colored hues and crescent moon on her forehead. "Daddy, can we have some ice cream?"

Sesshomaru eyed his half-brother and returned a soft kiss to his daughters forehead.

"Just one, lets not spoil your dinner."

Happily, the young demon hopped off excitedly into the large estate to bother the house keeper for a popsicle. InuYasha fell onto the patio furniture and sighed, closing his eyes. Sesshomaru placed his sword back into its sheath before joining the other.

"When's her mother gonna come back and pop out another pup?"  
>"Kurami is still busy with her fashion season, she'll return the day before the banquet." Glancing to the side, Sesshomaru arched a brow," Speaking of which, will you be accompanied by someone other than your mother?"<p>

InuYasha twitched, refusing to open his eyes," Keh. I'll go alone. Don't need a date."  
>"On another note, I've meant to bother you with some concern. I would appreciate it if you would look like your half-breed self for Kimi's sake. Kurami and I want her to be proud of her heritage and having her Uncle hide his.."<p>

Sesshomaru had passed to see InuYasha hunched over in slight pain. His hands over his head as he went through the painful process of reverting to his abnormal appearance. In the blink of an eye, his hair turned to the brilliant shade of white, the appendages on his head popping awake while his claws stretched out. Leaning back into his seat, his eyes kept shut as his ears swirved with each new sound. Kimi had ran back to only stop between her father and the strange man. She sniffed towards him, inhaling his scent with narrowed eyes as she tried to comprehend why this stranger smelled alike his Uncle.

"Who the crud are you and where's my Uncle!?" Kimi growled while her father smirked in small amusement. Just like her mother. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to reveal two amber optics that glowed alive which caused Kimi to stare in surprise. "Daddy... Daddy is he my new Uncle?" She tugged on her father's sleeve.

"No sweetheart, that's your Uncle InuYasha."

It had taken an hour to explain InuYasha's new appearance to his niece. Kimi caught on quickly, realizing that it had made sense that her Uncle was a half-demon. She always found it fishy that her grandfather and parents were full demons and her grandmother was human. He had to be between, never one or the other. Either way, Half-demon InuYasha was just as fun, if not more than his human form. Falling asleep after an eventful day of play, Kimi was taken to her bed by her father. She slept peacefully on her bed while her Father rejoined with her Uncle once he put away her toys.

"Sorry about confusing the little tyke. At least she knows now," InuYasha sat up, rubbing his eye awake. Sesshomaru merely nodded and sipped on his tea the maid graciously prepared and set before him. Silence fell between both brothers, years of learning how to stand each other for an extended period helped them stay relaxed in a moment like this. That was until Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence.

"You should tell her."

InuYasha looked at his brother, arching a brow,"What now?"

Sesshomaru took another drink of his endless tea, taking out a vile of his younger brother's addiction from his pocket. With a foul look in his eyes, he sighed out unhappily.

"These horrendous things I do regret producing. If it weren't for father's weakness towards half-bitten mongrels, this wouldn't be such a problem. He created it to help half-breeds to feel accepted and choose to live a life like a human but to never was it intended to be abused. You've become quite addicted to this damnation, little brother and as such, I believe you should quit... Now."

InuYasha stayed silent as the truth was told before him. Sure, his father created it, but he perfected it to this point. Being with Kikyou made him pick his human appearance over his normal one. It was always a priority to look human to the point where over time he grew to hate his demonic appearance. He couldn't help it - he was foolish to think that changing for her would have made her stay. She was gone now and still he chose to hide behind his human form. Maybe it was time to change. Sighing, he scratched his chin and stood.

"But who were you referring to? Kagome?"  
>"Do you enjoy angering me with such stupidity, InuYasha? You came yesterday ranting about the incident at the zoo. Who else would I refer to? Fool."<p>

Grinding his teeth together, the half-demon scoffed and growled as he muttered a few words of discontent before heading out the door. It was time to stop being a pussy and start being the damn awesome son of a bitch he initially was. InuYasha Takahashi will ask Kagome to the banquet and reveal himself at the after party at his condo.

After work, that is.

* * *

><p>~(^.^~) Tra la la -*****<p>

* * *

><p>Sango watched as Kagome braided Rin's hair and Rin braided Shippou's. They hadn't really talked about the internal conflict she was having about a certain boy but then again she didn't seem to want to talk about it. Rin however was the exact opposite. She spoke out angrily about ditching InuYasha at the zoo and pestered Kagome as to why. The two seemed to bond so easily, of course she'd have something to say about it. All Kagome would say was that she had her reasons and that was it. Finishing the fish tail braid on her little sister, Kagome leaned against the couch the moment her mother and aunt walked in from a day at the spa.<p>

"Oh, I needed that dearly! I feel like a new woman! That was well deserved, ehh Shu-suh?" Daniella gushed, rubbing her cheek with a manicured hand. Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head and nodded.

"Yes.. it hurt like the dickens though.. Hello girls! Shippou. How was your day?"  
>Daniella greeted everyone before heading upstairs to the nursery to find her husband and child. Rin looked at her step-mother and shrugged, fixing the small blue ribbon on the little boys braided tail. Shippou smiled lightly up at Kagome's mother.<p>

"Kagome still won't talk,"Sango stated, waving her hand in dismissal. With a worried look, sent the two children out to the front yard to play with Ichigo. Watching them leave, she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her,"Kagome, dear. You've made it clear that you don't like this boy but the other day you really did seem bothered by something that he did. Was it.." She paused and gave her daughter a most serious look," Did he touch you inappropriately?"

Kagome turned a bright shade of red and held her hands up," Oh gore, mom! No! No he didn't!" She felt like face-palming but only covered her face with a pillow. If she wanted to get over this, she needed to share it. Here it goes.

"I saw him inject some weird purple stuff into his arm. To be honest, I think he's a druggie but InuYasha said it was for medicinal purposes.."

"Well thank kami, Did you listen to him?"

Kagome's eyes lowered with guilt,"I didn't let him explain. I just left as fast as I could."

A firm smack caused Kagome's head to jerk forward as Sango stood behind her with a disappointed look. Arms crossed over her chest, she sighed and shook her head, Mrs. Higurashi only rubbing her daughter's knee,"Sweetheart, you really should have gathered more information before judging. I taught you better."

"He took the time to even get along with your family, pay for the trip. Cut the guy some slack," Sango said, ruffling Kagome's hair. She would've said more but she was sure Kagome knew other things about that boy that he'd done for her. Silently, Kagome mentally beat herself up, only agreeing to what her mother and best friend had to say. Getting up, she grabbed her car keys to head out but before she could, her phone buzzed alive. For the second time in her life, she regretted answering the phone.

"Hello, Pawn."

The mere sound of his voice sent tears to sting the corner of her eyes. Judgement day was upon her. Her sentencing was coming.

"Naraku..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> _A penny for your thoughts? _


	10. The Storm Comes

**Author's Note:** _Well, I came this far. Can't turn back now. I'm hungry D: _

**Disclaimer:** _All the people NOT from InuYasha are mine. 3_

**Chapter Ten**

The hellish phone call from her step-father ruined Kagome's day, night, and even the next morning. He had called to inform her of the banquet and hour he would be arriving to pick her up. It just happened that today was the grueling day. She hadn't noticed it but today she was seriously considering the option of running away. Stuck in her room, Sango was helping with her hair. Anything wrong or unpleasing to Naraku's eyes would mean a brutal beating after another.

"I seriously don't think you should go. I have a bad feeling about the outcome and I don't like it," She protested, slipping a loose strand into the french braid. As she finished pinning up her hair, small strands cascaded around her face to add soft beauty that was well worth it. Kagome said nothing during this whole time, her eyes had been glazed over in nothing but hopelessness since yesterday. This was her process of putting her defenses up, if she ever let them down, the pain would seep in and devour the growing light she had the opportunity to lit once arriving here. Feeling numb was better than feeling frightened or on the edge. Sango frowned and hugged her from behind as both girls stayed silent. There was no reason to speak on a subject that they knew wouldn't do anything. It's been like this since the beginning of high school. The quiet shattered once Kagome's phone began singing the melody of her favorite song. Refusing to answer it because she didn't want to interact with anyone she wasn't obligated to, Sango went to answer it instead.

"Hello?"  
>"Um.. You're not Kagome. Sango?"<p>

The voice asked, surprising Sango as she recognized who was on the other end of the phone.  
>"InuYasha, hold on."<p>

Grabbing the phone, she pressed it against Kagome's ear, retrieving a flinch from the girl. Pressing an index to her lips, Sango urged her to say something. With a exasperated sight, Kagome held onto the phone and answered with a faint voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Kagome? Are you alright? It's InuYasha."

Her eyes instantly animated to life. Pressing the phone closer to her ear, she wasn't sure why his voice brought such joy when her feelings were obvious towards him. Still, despite the facts, a small smile formed on her lips. "InuYasha.. I'm fine. Listen, about the other day, I'm really-"  
>"It's alright," he interrupted,"Kagome, listen. I wanted to ask.. well if you can come out with me tonight. There's this thing I gotta go to and-"<p>

Kagome's eyes died down once again as she shook her head,"I can't.. I'm sorry but I have plans tonight." Her words filled with regret.  
>"Not with that fucking flea bag!?"<p>

Smiling a bit, Kagome let out a soft laugh before their moment was interrupted by a clear of someone's throat. Turning to look at Sango, Kagome glanced away and replied,"No. Not with Kouga. Listen I have to go now.. Thanks for calling... really."

_**Click.**_

Her tone of melancholy alarmed him but he couldn't say anything when the line went dead on her end. InuYasha glanced at Miroku who was leaning against his doorway with a small smile,"At least you tried, bud. Maybe next time,"Walking into his room, Miroku grabbed a bow tie that lazily rested against the shade of a lamp,"But luckily for you, my schedule is free and I'm always happy to be your date!"

InuYasha scoffed and tossed his cell phone on the pillow behind him. Getting up, he rubbed the back of his neck, not able to shake off the feeling of worry. Rubbing it off for a few seconds he kicked Miroku out to get dressed.

"So you're the infamous Naraku! Nice to meet you, I'm Haku and this is my wife Daniella and our child, Midoriko."

Naraku was punctual as usual, coming at the hour he told Kagome he would. Looking rather extravagant. An arm curled around Mrs. Higurashi's waist, he held her at arm's length and smiled charmingly once invited into the Aigyou's house. He took one look around the place, impressed at the house his step-daughter hid away at.

"Indeed, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my family, I do so appreciate the kindness."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she leaned against her husband. Eyes filled of love for him for the time he was there. Naraku avoided such looks. Daniella craddled her child in her arms as she gurggled and popped a saliva bubble. It made her smile before her attention went back to her cousin," So, Shu-suh, why is it that you don't accompany Naraku for these events?"

"Oh, I'm not one for such things. Plus, Kagome always tagged along with her Father since she was ten. It just made sense for her to join Naraku. She knows more than I do afterall."

A gasp erupted in the room as Kagome entered in the room wearing the dress she had bought the other day. Her hair done up in the beautiful style Sango had crafted it to be. Small diamond earrings hung from her ears while an old spherical charm hung from her slender nek and rested against her collar-bone. She wore three-inch high heels and two woven bracelets on her right wrist. Long story short, she was breathtaking. All eyes landed on her, Naraku smiling with approval.

"Kagome, you look amazing!" Her mother gushed over her child, hugging her tightly. Kagome tried to smile but it was only to fail. She did manage to place a faint smile on her gloss pink lips. The rest of her family smiled happily, only two people were really aware of the sadness in her eyes, Rin and Souta only smiled lightly, avoiding any involvement.

"You look marvelous, dear. Lets get going. We're running late," Naraku insisted, grabbing her firmly by her hand. Tensing at his disgusting touch, Kagome forced another smile and nodded as she followed her step-father to the door. Not before noticing the worried expression on Sango's face. Giving her a sweet smile, Kagome mouthed out the words 'I'l be okay' and soon disappeared.

"Well then, how 'bout watching '_The Voice'_?" Uncle Haku suggested turning on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I want you on your best behavior. Any nonsense and I'll see to your punishment."<em>**

Kagome stared out the window to watch whatever caught her interest. She was trying so hard to keep it together, her defenses up at their highest. There was no goddamn way she was going to fall weak to him again. Tonight she was going to stay strong . Simply nodding at his threat, her mind trailed off to a certain male she was potentially going to call once coming back home. Realizing that she hated him for confusing her, in some odd way she was attracted to him. Caught off by the sound of popping knuckles, Kagome grew stiff. Here it came. Naraku had gripped the back of her neck and leaned close. His sinister atmosphere clouding her failing optimism.

"Tonight I want you to charm every damn morsel you meet. With you, the competition weakens and I'll be able to take them down."

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Kagome nodded. The car soon came to a stop in front of a grandly lit building that was being overrun by men of high social class. Naraku tightened his grip and pushed her to open the door. His claws had dug into her skin slightly in the process, causing the girl to wince. Yet she opened the door and stepped out, his hand retreating to her waist. A fake smile plastered on both their faces, her mask slowly cracking with each deceitful laugh or smile she forced to impress his colleagues. This was nothing more than a scam, she only a puppet for his benefit. Entering the grand hotel, Naraku had led her to the ballroom where men and women mingled to their content, some laughing others flirting or discussing business details. Many eyes landed on Kagome, making her feel like an item on auction. There goes another crack.

"Naraku! Most happy to see you get here. About time you came to your own shindig,"A jolly man of fifty grinned, shaking Naraku's free hand. His green eyes soon landing on Kagome,"Ah! You brought along your beautiful daughter. Hello there, remember me?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, extending her hand to the man,"Of course, Sir. You worked along with both my fathers for the Tatsudoshi Project. Ryuu-San, it's truly nice to see you again." Ryuu smiled and kissed her hand before Naraku had pulled her away to mingle with other men of the industry world. Throughout the night she had stayed by his side, smiling, laughing at poor jokes, and interacting with men and demons who eyed her like meat. Soon Naraku gave her permission to rest her aching feet, making sure she sat at his table while he went off to flirt with his CFOs wife, Kagome rested her forehead against her palms and tried to relax herself. This was no fun but at least the music playing was catchy. It hadn't been a two minutes when Kagura had came to fetch her.

"Kagome.. well don't you look satisfactory. Your dad wants you." She sneered, taking another gulp of her wine. Kagome scrunched up her nose, the woman was nowhere on her like list. Letting out a sight, she stood and grabbed a water bottle, taking a drink of it before her eyes looked at the wind demon up and down.

"You might want to slow down there, light weight. My _father _would hate it if his secretary caused him embarrassment at such a public event," Kagome retorted, walking passed Kagura who definitely had a little too much to drink. Looking around, she had at last found Naraku standing near the refreshment tables. Hesitating to walk forward, she felt a hand grip her waist and drag her along to the dance floor. The eyes on Naraku's face only spelled 'Pissed off'. Kagome was panicking, her body frozen as she turned to push off the body that dragged her away. Though once seeing who it was, her grip only tightened on his coats sleeves. The emotions that bubbled inside her was indescribeable. She hadn't expected anything like this to happen and dear god she was scared.

"You look.. god Kagome, you look fucking beautiful."  
>"I-Inuyasha.." She had breathed out once they began swaying gently to the music. Words were at lost but her thoughts certainly weren't. A red flag had shot up as she questioned every possibility to why he was here. Though she couldn't speak, she just allowed herself to enjoy this dance before it ended. His warmth and comforting scent calmed her. For once, she truly smiled up at him, her eyes staring into his lovely shade of dark blue. InuYasha was staring down at her, his hair braided down in a long tail. He couldn't tear away his eyes from her. She was gorgeous and actually happy to see him. The way their bodies pressed against each other as they slow danced was nothing short other than a dream. Her scent.. how he inhaled it like air. He missed her, he missed her a lot. It didn't matter that they knew each other for a short time, InuYasha knew that this is the girl he wanted. Soon he felt her grip tightened more, making him snap out of his thoughts. The song had ended... so soon.<p>

"Thanks for the dance, I guess,"He smiled at her, still holding her close until something registered in his mind,"Hey, why are you here? I don't think some college kid has any business here.. unless you're interning at some billion dollar company.. are you?"

"No... InuYasha why are you-"

Kagome couldn't finish asking what she need to because her step-father had called out his name. Naraku had called out **his **name. Something was wrong.. something was really wrong. He came near and smiled charmingly once again with his hand out to her.

"Ah, InuYasha. I see you've met my step-daughter, Kagome." Kagome tensed as she felt InuYasha twitch a little. Swallowing, she had gave her father her hand, being pulled away gently to his side. InuYasha stared in disbelief before clearing his throat and nodding,"Yeah, I didn't know you even had a daughter, Naraku."

"Ah yes, she's from my late co-worker's marriage. Once I married her mother, I just adopted into the family. Though I am quite surprise how the two of you know eachother." His gripped tightened around her waist. Kagome stayed still, the pain throbbing into her side.

"We met at my restaurant, though it was under bad circumstances we worked it out and became better acquainted,"InuYasha paused to see Kagome's face. No longer was it in content but in pure fear. He furrowed his brows and was about to say something until Sesshomaru joined the group with his wife on his arm sporting quite a large belly. She was beautiful with flowing curls of brown stopping above her waist, the mark of her mate on her light tanned skin. She was slender but curvacious, a perfect ration from head to toe. Her eyes gleamed a glorious evergreen. She smiled sweetly at everyone, even toussling InuYasha's hair in greeting him. InuYasha lowered his hues and mumbled incoherently before fixing his hair.

"Naraku, I believe you wanted to discuss some matters concerning busines,"Sesshomaru stated in a matter of fact way. His wife leaning against his shoulder. Kagome awed at his silver hair and eyes.. oh his eyes were a lovely amber shade that hypnotized her in such a way. She felt awkward, worried, and stressed all at the same time.

"Yes, indeed. Takahashi, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Kagome. Kagome this is Sesshomaru Takahashi, owner of.."

"Takahashi.."

At that moment, everything clicked. InuYasha wasn't just the brother but the co-owner of Naraku's rival company. He not only ran a restaurant but a giant company that was doing wonders for the medical and technological field. This was insane, she felt dizzy but merely cleared her throat as she shook Sesshomaru's hand with a weak grip. So much for first impressions. Sesshomaru on the other hand stared at the girl with an arched brow, kissing her hand before releasing it .

"So you are the famous Kagome i've been hearing about," He smiled, delighted to meet the beauty his brother had ranted on.

Kagome felt her heart stopped. He knew of her and Naraku wasn't liking it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> _A penny for your thoughts. _


	11. A Limo and A Demand

**AU:**_ Hey guys. Sorry it took forever to update x.x I've become a workaholic. Sadly. BUT here's chapter eleven. Hope you like it. ;u; Reviews are gladly appreciated. Just like critiques 3 _  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Original IY characters aren't mine._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

"How do you two know each other?"

Naraku had asked with a tone of curiosity splitting the air. Kagome felt weak, her fear of being beaten to death asphyxiated her. As if dealing with Naraku alone for some bad grades or wrong type of love interest wasn't enough. This just topped the cake. After a moment, Sesshomaru had averted his piercing hues away from the girl, looking towards her step-father to answer him with a simple sentence or so.

"You just introduced us,"he answered nonchalantly, receiving a playful nudge to his shoulder from his wife.

"Dear, don't be smart-ass. I'm afraid what my husband fails to explain is that InuYasha has recently been stopping by with plenty of rants and gossips. The young generation, always in need to whine about the smallest things, don't you agree Kaijuu?"

Naraku gave a chuckle before nodding with a toothy grin. His claws sinking into Kagome's slender frame, piercing through her dress and scarring her silk skin. Never once did the girl dared to flinch or show she was in the slightest of pain. She knew better. InuYasha never took his eyes off the stoic girl whose usual fire spirit was glazed over with nothing but emptiness. Something was not right among the Higurashi Family and he made a mental note to interrogate the problems. Hours of small conversation between the rivaling companies continued. Kagome simply offering few words, her sentences were short, polite, and precise. Answering whatever she could in flattering ways that earned herself less pain from her step-father's hand. The time soon came when Higurashi and her Step-father decided to go. She stayed by the door, waiting for Naraku to retrieve her coat from the receptionist.

"How bad is it?"  
>Kagome tensed at the familiar velvet voice she was quickly growing attached to. Her large eyes glanced to her side to see a handsome dark eyed male hovering over her.<p>

She hated that.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone."  
>"Higurashi, don't play games with me. I smell the blood that's coming from you. How bad is it,"It was more of a command then a question. Kagome averted her eyes,refusing to look at him.<p>

"I hurt myself in the bathroom. The stupid latch thing cut my dress and-"  
>"You're so fucking full of it. How am I suppose to protect you-"<p>

Her blood boiled at that sentence. Turning around, the steamed heated girl shot daggers at the male, causing him to stiffen up and swallow back his words. She practically hissed venom at him if it weren't for the vast majority of people walking by with a few gawks. She clenched her fist and spoke low enough to where she knew he'd be able to hear her.

"You self-pitious, cocky bastard. I don't need your protection. I'm fine without you, I've BEEN fine for fourteen years without you. So don't come at me with this 'protection' bullshit. Just leave me ALONE-"

"Kagome, is something wrong?"  
>Both straightened up at the sound of Kaijuu's oh so concerning voice. Kagome shook her head and walked neared him, her back turned as he slipped on her coat onto her slim shoulders. InuYasha watched her silently, hurt and understanding visibly in his eyes. Right there he knew he wouldn't stop. He wanted to guard her from anything harmful, even if that harmful someone was her guardian. Naraku grinned at InuYasha and bid his farewells before guiding Kagome along to the limo. He was surprisingly silent... that was until they got into the vehicle.<p>

Though they were sitting next to eachother, Kagome sat on the far side to keep her distance. She was frightened of his capability at the moment and it only grew worse the second he actaully began laughing. Her eyes were glued to whatever flew by her window despite the fact that she couldn't get over the constant paranoia of being lunged at. He still continued to laugh like an insane convict. Soon enough, his laugh simmered to a chuckle and the limo drivers window went up.

"Ka-go-me, ka-go-me."

Naraku began singing the child game chant that Kagome had played when she was five. Swallowing back the large lump in her throat, she continued to stayed silent.

"My my. You do look gorgeous. Don't you? Even caught the lucky eye of a fucking billionaire. Aren't you just the lucky gal? Hm." His hand traveled up her leg, making Kagome squirm and cover her knee by pulling down her dress a little more. From the corner of her eyes, she watched cautiously, this was a strange act and though unsual, she knew it was more dangerous than he normally was. Tonight his piercing red hues glowed alive with hatred and sparks of new ideas. Kagome just didn't know which one to be scared of more. He didn't pursue to pester her anymore after she brushed him off. He stayed on his side, his index curved against his lips, seemingly in a deep thought while running the girl rancid with multiple fears. This was torture.

The limo soon paused to a stop, parked outside the Aigyou residence where lights reassured her family was still awake and awaiting her return home with warm hugs and love. Kagome refused to move until he allowed her to. Trained since she was small to understand this rule, least to say she learned the tricks to get by. After a few minutes, she deemed it fine to begin reaching for the door until that sudden movement caused her face to be pressed against the window harshly, causing a crack to split down the glass and slowly inch more. Kagome tensed, her hands pressed against the door as she tried to calm herself from hysteria. This was it, what she had been waiting for the entire car ride. She felt his chest press against her back while his hand gripped a firm hold of hair, tugging her face away from the chipping window. Kagome winced, grunting softly at the sting of his hair pulling. With an eye half open, she watched him come extremely too close to her face with that malicious grin he always seem to wear on wonderful occasions such as these.

"I'm going to use you at last for something worth wild," he whispered into her ear, his cold temperature causing shivers to run down her spine while the goosebumps arose in disgust," You, my child, are going to use your glorious charms to entice the younger Takahashi brother into telling you about the purple substance. Everything you learn from this liquid is important and vital to my success."

Kagome glanced away only to have her face forced to look upon his eyes.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, GIRL?"

"Yes! Let me go!"

Naraku arched a brow and chuckled, pushing her to the floor of the limosine. He wouldn't admit it, but the few times she chose to fight back actually satisfied him. He loved it, only giving him more reason to abuse her to his liking. Watching her sprawled on the limosine floor gave him such temptations that he refused to commence. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the small cooler, he poured himself a glass of red wine and sipped it while gesturing to the house.

"Go on then. You've heard what I want you to do and I better get results in less then two weeks. God help you if I dont."

"Fuck you.." she breathed out, tears stinging her eyes. Kagome didn't want to do this. She didn't want to commit any treachery to the male she met only for a few weeks. He was the spark that caused her old self to revive and using him was just something she couldn't do. Naraku grasped her hair once more and tugged her towards him, bringing his hand down across her face for a premium slap as the sound of skin contact echoed. Her cheek stung and pulsed alive with small swelling now taking course.

"Don't be disobedient. You stink of dog, get out of my car and go home."

He would have thrown her out the vehicle if it weren't for her swift movements and quick thinking. With the slam of the car door, the limo took off with her 'father' inside it. She stood still, staring at the quaint home she'd come to love in only a short amount of time. The tears started to form and roll down her cheeks. Hearing her cell phone sound alive, she sniffed and dug into her jackets pocket to grab it. Looking at the screen, she only began to cry more when she saw who the text message was from.

_I need to see you. Tomorrow at Rocco's... please, Kagome.  
>-InuYasha T.<em>

"I can't.." she choked, wiping away her tears. It wasn't for the fact that she couldn't but the reason that she liked this boy too much that she wouldn't. Deleting the message, she placed it back into her pocket and wiped her tears away as quickly as she could. Fixing herself up, she once more placed on her mask, the deceitful smile that fooled everyone. For just a few minutes she'd lie.

For only a few.

* * *

><p><em>We appreciate your investments.3<em>


	12. A date, Take Two

**AU:**_ Another chapter! You guys ;/; thank you for such kind words. It motivated me to write more. LOL I really appreciate it and I'm overjoyed that you guys are loving it so far. I'm not sure how much more chapters I'll be making but.. it's going somewhere. Review, please! _

**Disclaimer:**_ Original characters aren't mine. I make no profit off this. Besides that profit of compliments :I_

**Chapter twelve**

"Fuck..!"

With a grunt, he demon growled out his release. A sheet of sweat layered his body and dripped down his nose as he hovered above the only being who could possibly allow him to be in such a state of vulnerableness. She was his weakness and for the first time ever in his existence, a mere human woman had made him release thrice in one night. He panted heavily, catching his breath as her hand caressed his chest. She was just as malicious as he was, a wicked being disguised as such a beautiful woman. In truth, this woman was someone hateful who despised one creature and its breed.

With a grin, her fingers had gently traced his bottom lip before she leaned up to snarl and nip at it. The male above her winced at such a sharp bite, his crimson hues dimmering to one of exhaustion. A soft sigh of content left his lips as the female tugged his bottom lip, extending back along with her until she released it and laid back down with a giggle.

"Tired already? What kind of demon are you? A full fledge one at that. I had a disgusting half-breed and he lasted twice as long. You're getting old, Naraku."

Quickly, his clawed had went for the throat. Gripping it, his sharp nails sunk into the pale skin that was as soft as a toddler's bottom. Naraku narrowed his eyes and brought her to lean forward slightly, the woman flinching at such violence. "Don't ever fucking compare me to a worthless excuse of a man. His existence is meaningless. Mine, on the other hand, am meant for wonders," he declared with a low snarl. Flinging her back onto the mattress, Naraku fell beside her, letting out a yawn as he stretched and relaxed against the silk egyptian sheets of red. Rouge was his favorite color afterall, a brilliant red that signaled life and passion. Who could resist such color? Glancing down at the female, his lids narrowed in an indifferent stare. He had ran a hand through his knotted curls of brown before speaking once more," Perhaps I should have had you return to that worthless dog. He seemed to be quite infatuated with you before, you could possibly retrieve more information than Kagome ever could," he paused for a moment,"then again, InuYasha seemed so entranced with her at the ball."

Wiping the small beads of blood away from her neck, brown hues narrowed as she smeared the blood off and glanced at the male,"He's entranced with **me**. I had him collared and leashed before leaving him. If your worthless daughter didn't look like me, she'd get nowhere with him."

A smirk played across Naraku's lips as the woman stood and stretched her body. The moon's rays hitting her ivory skin and giving it a glow as she moved. Her hair, a deep sorrowful black color gleamed in it's straighten glory. She was a beauty indeed that decieved the heart.

"My, my, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you seem abit jealous with InuYasha's new found love interest, Kikyou?"

Turning around, she snapped,"I am not jealous! I could win him back in seconds and get you any information you'd desire with the snap of my fingers! Wasn't _I_ the one who informed you about the purple substance?!_ I_ was the one who told you about it's properties and functions! What else do you want?"

"**I** want 'it'. **I** want the formula. **I** want a sample. **I** want** everything**."

Kikyou paused for a moment before crawling back onto the sullied sheets, her hair cascading around her small figure as she leaned up and licked the corner of his smiling lips.  
>"I can get you anything you desire.."<p>

"Good, now get on your knees and beg."

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

With a groan, the young girl rubbed her eye awake and groggily dragged her feet downstairs to the door. She whined at the sudden awakening to her plans on sleeping in, yet her mother continued on to ruin such ideas.

"Yeah mom.." She mumbled, seeing Sango snore happily on the living room couch. Glaring, she hoped her best friend would fall off and have a rude awakening.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy you're up. Guess who came to visit?"  
>"Hn."<br>"Hey, Bed-head. You know it's like.. one in the afternoon, right?"

Her chocolate hues snapped awake at the soothing voice that spoke from the door. There standing beside her mother was the male she'd been avoiding for a week now. Staring wide-eyed, Kagome swallowed the dryness in her throat with difficulty. It seemed like she couldn't speak or move for that matter. There he was in all his godly glory. His hair fashioned in a high ponytail, his dark blue hues glistening alive while he sported a loose, unbuttoned white sleeved shirt and black slacks. He was beautiful.

"Kagome?"

Snapping back to reality, Kagome glanced away and back to her mom. She tried fixing her messy waves but to no avail. Embarrassed, Kagome came closer, slowly. She was a few feet away before deciding to turn around and sprint to her room.

"I'll go make some tea, I'm sure Daniela would be overjoyed to see you again, InuYasha."  
>"Thanks for the heads up, mom," Kagome said, giving her mom an exasperated look. Her mother in return simply smiled and winked at her daughter before going over to the kitchen. On her way she tapped Sango's foot, tossing a pillow gently to her face. Sango in turn snorted and gasped away, looking around the room with a tangle mess of hair.<br>"Well good morning, sunshine. We have a guest. please run up to Kagome's room and sleep there, honey," Mrs. Higurashi explained before leaving to the kitchen. Sango yawned and stretched before her eyes landed on the male. She stared wide- eyed at first before frantically looking around for his best friend. InuYasha chuckled before catching on.

"He's still asleep at our place, so at least you two have that in common."

"Shaddup," Sango replied, yawning and sluggishly heading to Kagome's room to leave the two alone. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her. That was until a soft touch to her neck caused her to gasp and tense all over. She backed away in fear, her eyes locking onto his glorious blue orbs to see such concern. InuYasha came close was more, cautiously, his hand cupping her neck while his thumb gently caressed her jawline. Kagome stared into his eyes as a beautiful tint of pink began spreading on her face. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. This was happening.

"I miss you, can you tell me why the hell you're choosing to completely ignore me?" He urged, leaning down closer to her, Kagome froze. She almost stopped breathing until he reminded her to do so.

"I-I'm not... ignoring you." Kagome shook her head and pulled away once more, opening the door,"Lets go outside."With a sigh, he nodded and followed her out the door. Staring at the children playing in the lot, he heard the door close and returned his attention to the small girl. She looked absolutely adorable even with messy hair and pajamas. He loved the way her hair looked, made his mind wander to other things. Kagome held onto the door knob, she had different things on her mind. One thought that kept reoccuring was her step-father's words that echoed the loudest. Her eyes came up to meet his before she spoke once more.

"InuYasha.. I'm.. we're.."she stumbled on finding the right words,"There's nothing going on between us, we're just acquaintances, you understand that, don't you?"

Ouch.

"You understand that I want a chance, don't you?" He answered, once more coming closer her. To his joy, she didn't dare move,"Kagome, I fucked up. I understand that but after two dates, you need to give me a chance to redeem myself and show you the best of me."

"You're the damn child prodigy of a goddamn company!" She exclaimed, slipping her hands into her bangs,"I'm not... we're not compatible. You date super models and other rich people, I'm just a daughter-"

"Of a well known businessman whose a millionaire and with looks like yours, you might as well be considered a super model. Kagome, you're what I want."

Kagome turned a light shade of crimson, he just spoke the words that never in her lifetime had she thought she'd ever hear. He wanted her. Someone in his class wanted her middle class ass. It was literally mind-blowing. Silence fell between the two as Kagome fell speechless. She hadn't notice the door open with Sango staring between the two until she spoke up.

"Well, Munchkin. Are you gonna say something or just stare like a dumbass?"

"**asdfghjkl; SANGO**!" Kagome cried out, turning a darker shade as she jumped back. Sango grinned and waved her hand in dismissal with a slight apologetic look on her features. She couldn't contain back her laugh before speaking,"I'm sorry! But this was better than my soap opera, I had to say something," Glancing at InuYasha who looked quite annoyed, she looked back at Kagome,"Well?"

"**FINE.**" Kagome huffed out, rubbing the bridge of her nose,"One more chance. Just one. That's it. That's the lucky number, one."

"One's all I need."

With no other warning, InuYasha had slipped a hand behind Kagome's head and brought her close. His lips meeting her forehead before skipping off the porch and earning a snarling bite form the girl he proudly began to pronounce as his. Waving goodbye, he took out his phone and began to make calls for their date. He'd make sure it was something she'd never forget. Kagome stared wide-eyed once more, a deep rouge dominated her lovely skin as she stared until he vanished from view. Her heart was beating too rapidly, she was afraid that it'd tear out from her chest and cause her body to collapse.

"That was indeed something to watch."  
>"It was better than a soap opera!"<br>"I told you so!"  
>"Yay! Kagome has a date! I liked him from the start."<br>"Ehh.."  
>"Well! He is a nice young man."<p>

Kagome's eye twitched at the sudden crowd that blocked the doorway. Her mother, aunt, uncle, best friend and two siblings watched with such amusement, she almost felt like exploding. They all grinned and chuckled, allowing Kagome to burst out and march away to her room where she found a message on her phone from a certain male.

_Be ready by eight tonight.  
>-InuYasha T.<em>

A small blush once more came across her features as she replayed the small affection he had given her. Smiling softly, she looked at the other message she had recieved.

_You have one more week. Don't disappoint me. _

She frowned and deleted the message as quickly as she could before tossing the phone to her bed. Tonight, Naraku wasn't going to ruin anything. She was going on this date and by god she was going to enjoy every second of it. Someone wanted her, InuYasha Takahashi wanted her. That was all she could ever hope for.

Eight O' Clock came by rather quickly, Kagome was shocked how quick it actually came. She had no idea what to wear, since her date forgot to mention anything. Sighing, she had been sitting in the living room waiting for him to come by. It wasn't exactly eight yet. Just fifteen minutes before eight to be more exact. God, she was nervous. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with small strands slipping out at random spots. Her attire consisted of a silhouette pullover that had a pattern of mustaches about randomly on it and bright colored denim shorts with black socks and converse. Something casual and cute should do, wouldn't it?

Fifteen minutes were up and a knock came on the door.

Nervously Kagome had gotten up to answer the door with shaky hands. Swallowing back fear, she opened the door and stepped out quickly to close the door behind her. Without thinking, she found herself pressed up firmly against her date who looked down at her with an arched brow.

"The date hasn't even started and already you're frisky. Bold move, Higurashi," He grinned, teasing the poor thing. Kagome blushed and scoffed before pushing him away gently.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to leave before-"  
>"Before we all came out to bid you farewell and best luck!" Her aunt cut in, smiling quite widely. Kagome groaned and tilted her head back a bit, frustrated to the core with her family being so nosy. Aunt Daniela and her mother simply gushed over their cuteness while Sango repeatedly eyed InuYasha and punched her hand, securing her intimidation over him.<p>

"I'll have her back before midnight. Promise." InuYasha assured, shaking hands with Haku.  
>"I trust ya, have fun kiddo." Uncle Haku smiled tiredly, allowing Kagome to grab InuYasha by his sleeve and tug him away. He was dressed like before, the only difference was he wore a black tie. Slipping into the passenger seat, Kagome clicked on her seatbelt and sat silently, looking at the male as he got in and situated himself, starting the car and putting on his seatbelt.<p>

"Where are we going? You're making me nervous."

InuYasha chuckled and shrugged as he drove,"It's a surprise. Just relax, I'll be nice tonight."

"Gee, just for one night?" Kagome retorted, leaning into the seat while watching the scenery out the window. To her surprise, she felt the strange sensation of manly fingers intertwine with hers. Giving her hand a soft squeeze, he brought the back of her hand to his lips and gave a small peck while he drove, his thumb caressing her index. Once again, she froze.

"Relax." He simply said, his eyes on the road. She merely nodded with a soft blush, returning the squeeze to his hand before both hands rested on the lever. It took a few minutes until they got to the first stop of the date. It was a small cafe with stragglers coming by in and out. Kagome blinked and stared at the establishment with wonder as he helped her out. With a smile, he held her hand as they walked in, standing in line to order. She was baffled to say the least, she expected some fancy smancy restaurant but no.. it was a cafe.

"You're.. you're serious, aren't you?"  
>"Hm?"<p>

InuYasha glanced up at the girl as they sat. After ordering their drinks and muffins, Kagome finally spoke up. She was speechless, but very happy to say the least.

"What? You don't like cafes?" He asked, biting off one half of his banana nut muffin. Kagome smiled lightly and shook her head.

"I.. I love them,actually. I was just expecting something.. different."

"Different? Well, you didn't expect this, did you now?"

She shook her head and bit off a piece of her scone before drinking some caramel coffee. InuYasha watched her in silence, admiring how beautiful she looked in such casual clothing. He smiled, a chuckle coming from him. It wasn't long until they finished and got coffee to go. They didn't get into the car but simply strolled down to the nearby park to relax and enjoy each other. Simply talking and enjoying each other's company was beyond satisfactory. The simplicity of the date was something Kagome loved most. That was until he allowed her three questions. Three questions she was allowed to ask anything about and he answered truthfully.

"Why three?"

"Why not? I know you're curious about something. After your three, I get three. Deal?"

Kagome hesitated before nodding as she swung herself on the swing they had come by while walking around. She thought seriously for moment before looking up at him once he stood over her with the swing chains in hand.

"Why is Sesshomaru a full demon and you're only a human? I mean.. you're brothers, aren't you?"

"That counts as two, you realize that."

"Not even! It's one!"

"Two; we're half brothers."

Kagome stared up into his eyes as he hesitated to answer the second part of her question. She furrowed her brows as a dark gloom seemed to cast over his mood. Squeezing the chains a little, he leaned his forehead against hers and stared into the female's eyes for a moment,"There's things you won't know about me until I tell you. There's secrets I have that disgust people.." He paused,"I'm a half-demon. Not a full human, not a full demon. I'm stuck inbetween worlds and I'm not accepted into neither. In order for acceptance I disguise myself as a human. So I don't disgust anyone...Tch, not like I give a rat's ass, but ever since I began it kinda stuck.."

Silence fell between the two as he stayed leaning against her forehead. Kagome had many thoughts run through her mind but only few stuck out from what she chose. That was until he spoke once more.

"Please... say something.."

Kagome stayed quiet for a minute longer before replying,"that purple liquid you injected yourself with at the zoo, that makes you look human, doesn't it?"

InuYasha's body stiffened as she spoke of the event. Sighing, he nodded until the soft warmth of her small hands cupped his cheeks. She gave him a look of sympathy and pity which completely took him off guard and offended him, but before he could say anything, he found himself lost in her eyes and soft kiss to his forehead.

"InuYasha, I accept you for who you are. For everything you've become and done. I won't and nor do I think now that you're gross. I think you're just.." she paused for a moment,"the bee's- nee's."

"'bee's-nee's?'" He questioned, arching a brow before chucking. Kagome pouted and smacked his chest. Only having him catch her by the wrist. Leaning close to her once more, he stared into her eyes and pulled her to lean up slightly, her back curving the slightest to adjust.

"My turn. May I kiss you?"

Without evening answering, the half-breed leaned in closer, inching his way to her lips. Before long, their lips pressed against one another in a kiss. A silent passion running between the two and before long it ended. Giving Kagome a chance to catch her breath. She turned into a dark tomato at this point with only a grinning InuYasha hovering over her. It didn't stop there. With his index, he had tilted her chin up, once more reuniting their lips. Her kiss feeling like an ignition of flames that spontaneously bursted inside him, sparking every new and wonderful sensation that he never knew existed. He adored this feeling, greedily taking more. Kagome was lost in a blissful contentment. Their kiss leaving her asphyxiated and at loss. The feelings that bubbled inside her gave her a thrill, an excitement that she had never felt before. It was a new sensation she desired to keep forever. Her eyes had closed as she leaned up into their kiss more, deepening the lip lock and guarding the passion that flowed between them. Finally when both parties no longer could resist the urge to breath, they pulled away slowly, a bridge of saliva connecting the two. Yup, it was that serious.

Once Kagome looked up with half opened eyes, she was surprised to see who stood in InuYasha's place. No longer was it the man she began kissing, no this man was different. His hair was a brilliant shade of white that shined under the moon's light. Long and lovely with two adorably ears that sat ontop his head and twitched with each pant she made. His eyes, the beautiful shade of amber she once met before at a banquet now stared down at her with a passionate gaze, glowing in the dark and complimenting his features. He looked god-like at the moment and kagome, she was at lost for words once more.

"I-InuYasha..?"

He chuckled and cupped her cheek, caressing her high cheek bones with a clawed thumb.

"That's four questions, don't you know how to count?" He teased.

* * *

><p><em>We appreciate your investments.<em>


End file.
